


Kinktober fics

by Limejelly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Soft Cock, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Vampires, Watersports, age gap, ignoring, role play, uninterested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limejelly/pseuds/Limejelly
Summary: A collection of 31 short fics for Kinktober.Pairings will vary, kinks will be listed as chapter titles and tags added as new chapters are uploaded.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore, Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef, Nathanos Blightcaller/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 48
Kudos: 71





	1. Fairshaw - Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> "Lets do Kinktober!" I said, "it'll be fun! We can do 500 word fills and it'll be easy." 
> 
> Turns out I lied, they're not 500 words and it wasn't easy.   
> Sorry Cery! But hey, at least they're fun!
> 
> We're working off the same list of kinks with whatever pairings we feel like writing, the only aim is to actually finish this. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Shaw doesn't like to feel captured, but for Flynn he's willing to try and enjoy it.

Shaw flexed his arms against the soft silken ropes, instinctively looking for any weakness in the knots. There was a little give and if it came down to it he could probably work himself free without too much trouble, but no doubt Flynn would hate that. 

Allowing himself to be put in such a vulnerable position was alien, going against every lesson he’d ever learnt as a spy. It certainly didn’t help his paranoia crest into something bordering panic. 

“Easy, Love, I can hear you overthinking this,” Flynn said softly, “we can stop if you want.”

Shaw stopped fidgeting under the warm, loving hand on his cheek and considered his options for a moment too long. Flynn reached for the last knot he’d tied and quickly pulled it free. 

“No. Wait, it’s fine, I’m...I’m okay,” to his own surprise, he actually was. Flynn’s quickness to free him and stop what he’d spent hours begging for settled the unease curling around his heart, “you can continue.” 

Any part of Shaw that had previously wanted to stop vanished under the way Flynn looked at him with such adoration, like a child finding a beautifully wrapped gift under the Winter Veil tree. Flynn who always took care of him and made sure he was safe and comfortable, be it a hug when he felt exhausted or a hot drink when he was working late. His beautiful boyfriend who always went out of his way to make sure he was happy.

“Are you sure?”

Shaw nodded, “I trust you.”

Flynn grinned wolfishly and leaned up to kiss him, “that’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Was it? Probably not, but Shaw appreciated the sentiment regardless. His trust didn’t come easily, although Flynn had more than earned it on multiple occasions. 

There was something about watching Flynn work that put him into a calm trance, each movement was methodical and precise, each knot an exact replica of the one before it. Even the way the soft rope slid over his skin until his movements were constricted in a web of perfectly tied knots. It wasn’t even as uncomfortable as he’d feared. In fact the whole thing was...nice, strangely relaxing. 

Flynn’s hands stroked over Shaw’s freckled skin in slow reverence, his touch featherlight as he mapped each scar and freckle as if it were a star chart of constellations and he had to commit his voyage to memory. He took his time, finding every spot that had Shaw gasp or twist against the linen sheets, savouring the pretty noises he could drag from the usually quiet man. 

“Tides, Shaw, you are lovely.” 

It was said with such honesty that Shaw felt his heart ache. How Flynn with his good heart and shining personality could find anything worth liking in him, a spy who made his life hiding in the shadows, confused him. Yet here they were, Flynn’s large hands, callused by a life of manual labour travelling over the sea of pale skin tied to the bed.

Shaw flexed his arms against the headboard, but the sailor’s knots held fast. Flynn decided that was far enough to push it this time, his original plan had been to completely tie Shaw up from ankles to wrists, but he could tell that wouldn’t end well for either of them. It was still a lovely sight as it was, with Shaw’s arms outstretched, a rope looped around every upright rung of the headboard that doubled back to tie around his arms. 

Now Flynn was free to tease as much as he liked, incredibly pleased to find Shaw’s sides ticklish enough to draw a sharp gasp and hiss of warning. 

“I never pegged you for a ticklish man.” 

“I’m not,” Shaw replied defiantly.

Flynn’s fingers, light as a feather tickled down pale skin until Shaw twisted away with a hiss. “Liar,” Flynn teased. 

“Was your intent to tie me up and torture me?”

“Of course not, Love, but you can’t blame a man for being curious when you guard yourself so tightly.” 

Shaw huffed, “you know that curiosity killed the cat?”

“Yes, but satisfaction brought it back and right now I am incredibly satisfied.” Flynn purred as he straddled the smaller man. Shaw was a slight man and his hips fit neatly between Flynn’s thighs without any uncomfortable stretching. If Flynn was feeling sentimental - and he was - he’d say they were made to fit together. There was nothing Flynn liked more than seeing Shaw stretch as tall as possible on his tiptoes and still fail to reach his lips. 

Shaw’s dick had yet to find any interest in the situation, not helped by his earlier mild panic of being trapped, Flynn was determined to remedy that problem. He leaned forward, fingers carding through Shaw’s dusting of chest hair to cup his pecs and thumb at dusky nipples. “I’ll say it again, you are lovely,” he murmured against Shaw’s lips as he pinched his nipples roughly and felt his lover arch into the touch, “so responsive to such a little touch.” 

“You’re a te-” Flynn grinned and cut off the insult with a surging kiss, laughing against Shaw’s needy groan. Really this was all he ever wanted, Shaw was a patient man, but not when it came to himself. Rarely would Shaw allow Flynn to take his time and tease, not when Flynn was so insistent on worshipping him in a way Shaw didn’t feel he deserved. 

This time, Flynn had the upper hand and Shaw had no choice but to lay there and take it. Pulling back, Flynn watched Shaw try to follow the kiss, only to growl in frustration from the limited mobility. 

“Now, now,” Flynn chided playfully, “this mean ol’ pirate has himself some booty to plunder.” 

Shaw tutted and wrinkled his nose in disgust, “if you ever say that again I’ll kick you back to Boralus.” 

“New lands to pillage then?”

Flynn laughed at the unamused scowl and kissed his way down Shaw’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin lightly, only leaving bruising marks where the high collar of Shaw’s uniform could hide them. Taking all the time in the world, Flynn worked his way lower, loving how the impatient moans turned needy and more desperate. 

Any lingering doubts about Shaw being able to find arousal through the feeling of being trapped diminished the moment Flynn reached his cock. “Found myself the treasure you were hiding, Spymaster Shaw.” 

Treasure it was but Flynn ignored it much to Shaw’s complaints. “Look at all this pale, unmarked skin,” Flynn said as he stroked the sensitive insides of Shaw’s thighs, “can’t have that can we?” 

In a matter of minutes Shaw’s thighs blossomed with red marks, each a pleasant sting of possession he’d have killed anyone else for leaving. “That’s much better, a pirate has to mark uncharted land y’know, leave his flag on the beach so other pirates stay away.” 

Shaw could barely find his voice, it came out raspy and disjointed, “thought pirates stole from other pirates.” 

Flynn shrugged, “it’s sex talk, Matt, lets not overanalyse it.” 

The ex-pirate sat back and hummed, visibly torn with how to take the next decision, on the one hand he wanted to fuck Shaw slowly and drag out the pleasure until Shaw begged for release, the more impatient part of him wanted to ride Shaw to a mindblowing orgasm. Flynn searched the sheets for the vial of oil he’d thrown on the bed earlier, Shaw had given him a sharp telling off for that, complaining that the cork could come loose and spill over the sheets. Flynn wasn’t going to admit that Shaw had been right about that, he sneakily scrubbed it into the sheets with his knee and kept his body covering it.. Shaw knew what he’d done, Flynn could see it in the unamused scowl, but what did it matter when they were about to make a bigger mess anyway. 

Shaw wriggled on the bed, his cock hard and neglected dripping onto his stomach, he longed to wipe that mess away. “Are you going to spend all night staring at me or will you get to the good part at some point?”

“Both, I could stare at you the rest of my life and still not get bored.” 

The oil didn’t go where Shaw expected, his lover dipped his fingers inside but reached back to prep himself. For a brief moment he was tempted to put on a show, but his mouth watered at the sight of Shaw so hard and wet for him. It was enough to boost his already inflated ego, he’d barely touched the man except to mark him. 

Wood creaked under Shaw’s straining the second his cock slipped into that warm and welcoming mouth. Nothing bad could be said about Flynn’s skill in that area, except maybe a few complaints that he probably gave the messiest oral on all of Azeroth, seemingly taking enjoyment from being as messy as possible. The slurping, sucking noises obscene as Flynn threw himself head first - literally - into his enjoyable task. His head bobbed in time with his own fingers working himself open. 

It was less the actual blowjob that brought Shaw to the edge so fast but the long build up and the shameless scene playing out before him. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Shaw braced his feet against the mattress and arched his hips, only to get away with that once before he was effectively pinned down. 

Shaw panted heavily, body shaking, just seconds away from what was sure to be a great orgasm only to have it cruelly denied. Flynn pulled back with a smug grin and beamed under the curses accompanying his name. “Aren’t you the one always saying ‘be patient’ and ‘stop going so fast’? Not as easy when the shoe’s on the other foot is it.” 

“You are a tease, Captain. The worst kind.” 

“And yet you still love me, so you must enjoy it.” 

Shaw huffed, “I love sweets too, that doesn’t make them good for me.”

Flynn seemed to forget what he was doing and made a quick mental note to bring chocolates next time they met. “You like sweets? You don’t strike me as having a sweet tooth.”

“Do you really think this is the time to be quizzing me on my favourite foods?” Shaw hissed. 

“You’re like a pissy stray cat.” Flynn straddled Shaw’s hips, dribbled a fair amount of oil over his cock and slowly sank down onto it with a pleasured groan. He’d been right earlier, they were made to fit together, Shaw wasn’t too big that the stretch was unpleasant, nor was he too small. Like everything else about Shaw, it was perfect. 

The pace was far too slow for Shaw’s liking, he bucked his hips up as much as he could with the weight of the muscular sailor bearing down on him. More than anything he wanted the use of his arms so he could flip their positions and pin Flynn on his back, push his knees up to his chest and fuck him until his vision whited out. Ok... so maybe Flynn had been right and he could be a little impatient. 

Shaw pulled on the bindings with a growl of infuriation. How he longed to drag long nail marks down Flynn’s back and mark him up the same way he was, give him lovebites and teeth marks that would still be bruised for weeks. 

That gave him pause, it wasn’t patience he lacked, it was the control he’d been forced to give up and wanted back. He wanted Flynn at his mercy, marked up and begging for more, travelling back to Boralus wearing his marks. The epiphany didn’t last more than a second, lost to the choked moan of Flynn riding his dick into the perfect spot. 

Thick hands braced on Shaw’s chest, almost pushing the air from his lungs everytime Flynn rose up. The slight edge of pain in his pleasure was enough to push Shaw over the edge, he came with a sharp cry of Flynn’s name and the uneasy cracking of splintering wood. 

Flynn leaned down to kiss him, stealing the moans still spilling from Shaw’s lips. His untouched cock now sandwiched between their stomachs found the friction he needed, without touching himself, Flynn came with a yell, ribboning Shaw’s chest in white. 

Shaw panted heavily, between the mind blowing orgasm still coursing through his veins and Flynn collapsed on his chest it was hard to pull a decent breath. “Flynn, untie me before you fall asleep.”

Flynn groaned and forced himself up, “can’t a man have two minutes to bask in the afterglow?”

“He can have all the time he wants when I can move again.” 

Flynn huffed through his nose and reached up with uncoordinated fingers to pull each knot free and wind the rope around his elbow. When Shaw was finally free, he rubbed his hands to recirculate the blood, the bonds weren’t tight but he pulled on them hard enough to bruise. The second he could feel the blood return to his fingertips he grabbed Flynn and kissed him roughly, full of the passion he’d felt but been unable to show. 

“Not a bad idea after all, hmm?”

Shaw had to agree that of all Flynn’s ideas, this had been one of the better ones and even after the shaky start it had turned out enjoyable, “I’m sure you won’t be saying that when I repay the favour.” 

Flynn grinned, “are you going to arrest a pirate?”

“Something like that,” Shaw smirked.


	2. Shaw/Anduin - Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is daddy kink taken in the loosest way. It's kind of a fail in that regard but I still like how it ended up coming out. 
> 
> It's a two part fic that continues in tomorrow. No sex in this one, it's just a lot of talking.
> 
> Warnings for age gap, although Anduin is an adult. 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Jerek sneaks out and Shaw follows him to an Inn on the docks.

Anduin knew Shaw was on his tail, just out of sight on the rooftops, no doubt wearing the annoyed scowl of a man who hadn’t planned to spend his evening watching over a king who should have been in bed hours ago.

Technically Anduin had been in bed at a reasonable time, but after an hour of restlessly tossing and turning he’d decided it was time for Jerek to release some pent up tension for him. Getting ready took only a few minutes, it was a well practiced art at this point, with Jerek becoming a staple escape when things got too hard and he needed to be someone else for a few hours. 

Leaving the keep was the hard part which was where he assumed he’d caught the eye of Mathias Shaw. Annoying in the beginning but then Anduin had an epiphany and changed his plans to ‘accommodate’ his guest. His favourite haunt was a tavern close to the Keep where he’d become somewhat of a regular, but now with an unwitting bodyguard he ran for the docks and the Sailors Tavern. It was a place that he’d only been to once before, it would have been more regular if it wasn’t so far from the Keep. More than his regular Inn, the Inn at the docks catered better to his tastes and most of the people there were too drunk to even consider he wasn’t exactly who he said he was.

Shaw kept up without breaking a sweat, jumping from roof to roof with no effort to stay hidden, he wanted Anduin to know he was there. Anduin had to know, he was no fool and Shaw had personally trained him to look for assassins on rooftops. 

Finally Anduin stopped and pushed open the door to the Inn, warm light and joyous sea shanties spilled over the dark cobbles for a brief moment until the door closed and Shaw was left sitting on the rooftop and cursing his existence. 

It would be easier to sit where he was and wait for Anduin to leave, but deep down he couldn’t do that. The disguise was good - from what Shaw had seen of it - but there was always the chance of a poisoned drink or a bar fight Anduin couldn’t escape. Shaw sat there for a few minutes to weigh his options of which he had three. He could stealth inside and just keep an eye on Anduin, he could stay where he was or lastly he could just walk in and let Anduin know that this wasn’t ok. He was the King for Light’s sake, he shouldn’t be taking risks and sneaking out in the dead of night away from the protection of his guards. 

Shaw made up his mind and jumped down off the roof, the padded soles of his boots barely making a sound as he hit the cobbles and followed his wayward king inside. There were multiple groups of Kul Tiran and Stormwind civilians still dressed in their work clothes sitting around tables too small for all the empty glasses precariously perched on top. 

Anduin sat at the bar with a pint of...something and two empty shot glasses. Around him the boisterous sailors laughed and tried to one up each other’s stories with larger, more dangerous sea monsters. Anduin already had the attention of a man in his thirties who sat too close to be friendly. The man laughed at something ‘Jerek’ said and reached up to push a lock of black hair from Anduin’s face. 

The barman returned with two drinks and set them down in front of Anduin and his new ‘friend’ taking the man’s coin in payment. Anduin grinned and thanked his friend, settling easily into the role of playful flirt as he leaned into the man’s touchy advances. Shaw was furious, THIS is what the king was doing? 

Shaw crossed the room in record time and slammed his palm down onto the rim of the glass just as Anduin reached for it. “He’s taken,” he growled out at the man. 

Anduin looked angry and the would-be suitor tried to push Shaw away, “doesn’t seem like he wants your company, get lost mate.” 

“I said he’s taken,” Shaw growled and grabbed the man’s hand, wrenching him forward and off the stool. “Take your own advice and get lost...mate.” 

Anduin frowned at Shaw but spoke to his new companion, angry he had to defuse the situation Shaw created just by being there, “you’ll have to forgive him Lukas, this is my daddy and he can be a territorial man when he gets in a mood. He likes to make the rules and get shitty when I don’t follow them or do exactly what I’m told.”

Shaw froze, 90% sure Anduin didn’t realise what that would mean in the context of a gay bar...then again that 10% chance Anduin knew exactly what he was doing was starting to look a little more likely. There was a playful, defiant gleam in Anduin’s blue eyes Shaw knew meant trouble. 

Still if that was the game Anduin wanted to play then Shaw was along for the ride. “The rules are there to protect you, my little Princeling.”

Anduin’s eyebrows furrowed above narrowed eyes, he’d always hated being called ‘Princeling’ and Shaw knew that. Shaw considered his actions immature and had deliberately picked a nickname that sounded affectionate but carried all his disapproval in a wrapped bow. “They’re stifling, Daddy. I can’t do anything without someone saying ‘no’.” 

Shaw’s eye twitched. “Perhaps you’d like to see just how restrictive my rules can get?”

It definitely wasn’t supposed to be sexy, but the words in that irritated, breathy tone pulled in Anduin’s groin, definitely not hidden by the linen slacks and cotton shirt. Shaw pushed Lukas’ glass back towards him and fixed him with a glare, “like I said, he’s spoken for.”

“He could do better than you,” Lukas sneered back. 

Shaw moved between Anduin and the dockworker, “he’s not interested.” 

Lukas wasn’t ready to back down and was a large enough man that Shaw wasn’t seen as a threat, “He was until you decided he wasn’t.” 

Anduin twisted in the stool and wrapped his arms around Shaw’s waist so he could rest his chin on Shaw’s armoured shoulder. “I can speak for myself thank you, Daddy.” He looked apologetically to the man whose name he couldn’t remember now that he had the actual object of his affections in his arms, “I’m sorry, I was angry and I snuck out when he wasn’t looking. I thought he didn’t want me anymore but I was wrong and he came for me.”

Lukas growled, grabbed his drink off the bartop and stormed off. Shaw didn't move until Lukas was an acceptable distance away, but he still caught the angry ‘too much work for a brat anyway’ as Lukas sulked and rejoined his friends. Shaw watched him a moment longer than necessary, too unsettled to turn and confront Anduin who was still tightly plastered to his back, with what he prayed to the gods was a dagger pressing into his asscheek.

“It’s my night off you know,” Shaw grumbled.

Anduin hummed, Shaw felt the vibration against his shoulder more than he heard it. “I know. I was the one who ordered it, I wanted to sneak out and you always make it so hard.”

‘I can see that,’ Shaw wanted to reply but refused to make this any more awkward than it already was. Gods he hoped that was a dagger.

Anduin finally pulled away and turned back to the bar, “at least I brought you somewhere fun, you can’t complain when I took you to a bar where you can relax and spend some time with a good looking man.”

Shaw didn’t want to say that this was not remotely relaxing, between the noise and the people an assassin would be hard to spot. “Good looking?” Shaw huffed in a sulk, “well they do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder I suppose.”

“Am I not your type, Master Shaw?” 

Shaw sat in the now vacant stool and flagged the barman down for two drinks, like a hawk he watched how they were prepared, a habit he couldn’t break. When the drinks were placed in front of them, he pushed one towards the younger man and fixed him with a frown, desperate to divert the conversation away from that question as fast as humanly possible.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Anduin sighed, “you look even more annoyed than usual.”

“An...Jerek. This was dangerous. You should know better, I’ve taught you better than this.”

Anduin fiddled with the tankard, tracing the condensation down the cold glass until it pooled on the worn wood of the bartop. “I know, Shaw, but I can also look after myself or did you forget that I am an adult now AND a skilled priest? I don’t need to be coddled like a child, I have every right to go out and be a normal adult with normal interests.”

Light, he was an adult now wasn’t he? Shaw sighed loudly, “it isn’t that easy, you aren’t a regular person.”

“Jerek is.”

“You aren’t two separate people.”

Anduin shrugged, “not when you get involved. Anyway, I knew you were following me, so I really wasn’t taking any risks.”

Shaw pinched his nose, “it was luck that I saw you and selfish to expect me to protect you when I was told - by you - to get some sleep.”

“Or was it providence that the cards fell this way.”

“I don’t believe in superstitions like that.” 

“I do,” Anduin said quietly and reached up to tuck a lock of black hair behind his ear, it was too short to stay there and slipped back over his face. “I didn’t want to be alone tonight, Shaw. You of all people have to understand that sometimes the only way to take a break is to be someone else. It’s hard, everyone always wants something from me and I’m so tired, if I don’t step away I’ll go insane.” 

Shaw did understand and if he could have taken that from Anduin he would have. The King had so much stress on his shoulders, a burden he couldn’t escape that ensured every action he made was scrutinized. “It’s Mathias,” Shaw told him, “I think we’re past formalities, don’t you?”

Anduin perked up with a wide smile, “because I called you daddy?”

“I was going to say because we’re here in a tavern drinking together, but yes, that too.” 

“Think I prefer Daddy,” Anduin teased.

Shaw chuckled, “yes, I thought you might. Your friend was right, you are a brat.”

Anduin looked delighted, “that wasn’t a ‘stop it’.”

“Well you aren’t serious are you?” 

“Am I not?” Anduin laughed, “I assure you I most certainly was. I might not be your type but you are definitely mine.” 

Shaw’s head snapped around so fast it nearly caused whiplash. “What?”

“I think you’re very handsome. Sexy really. You do Daddy so well.” 

“I’m sexy?” 

Anduin nodded, “very.”

Shaw couldn’t decide if Anduin was taking a joke too far or if he meant it, either way it wasn’t good. Anduin wasn’t the kind of person to get a kick out of being cruel, so that meant he was telling the truth which was debatably the worst of the two. 

“You don’t believe me?” Anduin asked. 

“No, I do and that’s the problem. There are far better choices for you, even if you aren’t interested in the noble women, there are still hundreds of good noble sons coming in and out of the Keep.” 

Anduin shrugged, “you’re my type, not them.”

“Your choice in men is abysmal.” 

Emboldened by the two shots and half a tankard of strong ale he’d managed to consume before Shaw arrived, Anduin leaned over and ran his hand up Shaw’s thigh. The muscle tensed under his fingertips. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll never mention it again. I’ve seen you watching me.” 

“It’s my job to watch you. You literally pay me to watch you.” 

“No, the crown pays you to do the job you’re incredibly good at, that just happens to include protecting me. The watching bit you do on your own and you do it a lot.”

“An...Jerek,” Shaw sighed loudly, “even if I did, I can’t.” Whether or not Anduin was attractive was something he wouldn’t allow himself to think about. This couldn’t happen and he needed to nip Anduin’s crush in the bud and end it.

“Please just give me a chance. Is it so wrong to want a little happiness? Wouldn’t I make you happy?”

Shaw stood and left a few gold on the counter for the drinks, “lets go, it’s late and I’ll get you home.”

Quietly, feeling like he’d hit a dead end, Anduin stood and pulled his hood up without another word, following Shaw out onto the streets. They walked in silence that felt physically painful for the both of them. 

Shaw sounded exhausted when he finally did speak, “you know this is a bad idea, right? You’re smart enough to know that.”

“You can just tell me if you’re not interested, you don’t have to make excuses.” 

“They’re not excuses, Anduin, you’re my king and I’m older than you. If I do anything with you then it’s both of our reputations on the line here.” 

Anduin shook his head, defiant in his stubbornness, “you’re a spy, the best Stormwind has. I am sure that you could keep this a secret.”

“It isn’t about keeping it a secret, it’s about it happening at all. Do you understand the position you are putting me in here? There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea, have you even considered any of this or are you running on blind attraction?”

Anduin frowned, “I am not an idiot, Shaw.” 

“I know you aren’t which is why this is so ridiculous. Find yourself a nice nobleman to take as your consort.” 

“I would but Genn is still married.” 

The joke went over like a lead balloon. “I’m serious, Anduin!”

“So am I. Why is it so hard for you to accept I just find you personally attractive? I’ve thought about this, I know what I’m asking and I still want you.” 

It was getting harder for Shaw to keep denying, it was wrong and he knew it, even taking away the age difference and the power imbalance it was still riddled with problems. He opened his mouth to speak before his brain had fully processed what he was about to say. “I won’t lie to you and say you aren’t attractive, any idiot with eyes can see that. I don’t think this is a good idea, I think you have an appalling taste in men if I’m your choice, but I’ll make you a deal. You think about this, I mean really, really, think about what this means and what will change. If in two weeks time you’ve decided that you still want this then you know where to find me.”

Anduin beamed a smile so bright Shaw was sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life and deep down knew this was a lost war.


	3. Shaw/Anduin - Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of yesterdays fic.
> 
> Shaw's still unsure about everything, Anduin is determined. 
> 
> TW for age gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publish date says 2nd October but it's after midnight where I am and it's definitely the third, I'm just impatient.

In the two weeks since their meeting at the Tavern, Anduin hadn’t even mentioned their ‘deal’ in passing. Shaw almost hoped that the silence meant Anduin had indeed thought about it and had come to the conclusion that shacking up with his Spymaster was a bad idea. Even if the idea of that stung, Shaw could accept it was for the best. 

He was wrong. 

After the morning meeting of the two week deadline, Anduin pulled him aside, “I have some paperwork I need to go over with you, I accidentally left it at my desk. Would you mind coming to get it tonight?”

Shaw almost missed the point of Anduin’s question and was about to suggest they went to collect it now. Anduin’s eyes twinkled deviously, like this was the exact moment he’d been waiting for. It was. 

Shaw felt like he was being devoured. Anduin was a hunter and he was the prey. “I can come by after I finish for the day. I have agents coming back late though so it might be too late for you.”

“I promise to wait up for you,” Anduin replied, not giving Shaw an out. 

The Spymaster nodded and excused himself to go and brief his agents on some suspicious Azerite movements around Zandalar. 

\-------------

The clocktower rang in nine bells and Anduin stretched out in his desk chair. All day he’d read reports, signed his name and issued orders requested by various sectors of the Alliance. There hadn’t been much of a break, but when he did get one to eat dinner brought up by the chefs, he spent it wondering if his father had done the same. It was almost certain he had, but Anduin couldn’t imagine him sitting behind his desk all day like he did. 

At half past nine bells there was finally a knock at his door. At no point had he worried Shaw wouldn’t show up, but it still managed to surprise him. “The door’s open,” he called. 

Shaw looked tired and somewhat nervous to enter. He locked the door behind him and crossed the room to the desk, stopped halfway and doubled back to check the door. 

“You’ve considered the deal then?” Shaw asked. 

“I have and I still want to try.” 

“That’s it?”

Anduin’s head cocked to the side as he worked that question over in his head, “sorry, did you want a written essay or bullet point list?”

Shaw leaned on the desk heavily. Anduin still hadn’t moved and that was disconcerting. If anything he’d expected to enter Anduin’s room and have a warm body slam against him. This was almost clinical. “No of course not. I just want you to understand the repercussions.”

“Ok,” Anduin stood and rounded the desk, closing in on Shaw, “cons first. I could end up needing a new Spymaster if you think you’re compromised, but you’re a professional and I think knowing what’s on the line will only make you better at your job. Not that I have any complaints. Agreed?” 

Shaw nodded, “that has been on my mind.” 

“I know it has, I wouldn’t ask you to do anything I thought would harm your job or your reputation. Second con, you’re older than me and I don’t have any rebuttal to that but to say I like older men and if it wasn’t you I’d be fucking your senior.” 

The straight to the point reply went straight to an area Shaw wished it didn’t, but hearing Anduin’s thoughts on the matter so blatantly worded was more than he could take. 

“Third,” Anduin continued, “people will talk if they find out. Again that’s true but you’re a rogue and make a life out of hiding secrets and I’m not about to tell anyone. Fourth, I need a wife. Again that’s true but consorts exist and that’s a long way in the future anyway. So now I’ve answered the cons, let me tell you the pros, there’s only two really but I think they’re quite persuasive.” 

“Ok.” Shaw’s tongue felt thick in a mouth that suddenly felt too dry. 

“Actually it’s three points but it’s kind of a one A, and a one B. So one, you don’t have to worry about me sneaking out again, I’ll retire Jerek. You’ll always know where I am because I’ll always be exactly where I’m supposed to be. Easy to find on your part I think. Part B to number one is that I have it on excellent authority that I give amazing blowjobs.” 

Anduin grinned wide, Shaw wasn’t sure how to reply to that. 

“My last point is to say that you deserve something good in your life, something that can make you happy. I would really like to try and be that thing for you. Don’t deny what I’m willingly offering on some sense of duty. I think that covers it.” 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Shaw finally said, Anduin had brought up all his concerns and squashed each one like it was insignificant. Fighting him on this was getting harder and harder. 

“I did,” Anduin replied and Shaw didn’t doubt the truth of it, “things don’t have to change. The past two weeks have been no different have they? You know my big secret now and it changed nothing between us.” 

Shaw sighed a long drawn out noise of defeat. He couldn’t deny he didn’t want this, but he still thought Anduin deserved better. “Need I remind you that you didn’t keep it a secret. In fact you made a valiant effort to make sure I knew.” 

“At the tavern, yes,” Anduin just grinned, “but I kept that a secret for a long time and you had no idea. If I can keep a secret from you then I can keep one from anyone.” 

“How long exactly?” How long had he been so blind to what was now so obvious?

“Uhhh long enough,” it was a vague enough answer, Shaw didn’t need to know the truth of it. “Truth be told, I’d already decided I wanted to give this a go about an hour after you left me that night. I promise I did think about it though, for an entire night even.” His voice turned low and sultry, “do you want to know what I did with the other thirteen nights?” 

Anduin’s blue eyes danced in the low light, twinkling with the same mischief Shaw once saw in Edwin’s. They were similar, not the same, but the mischievous streak and cheeky attitude was enough for Shaw to be twenty again and faced with Edwin’s sharp grin.

“Do I?” Shaw asked. 

“Hmmm,” Anduin purred and wrapped his arms around Shaw’s neck, pulling him in closer until their noses touched, “I spent it thinking about you, fantasising you’d climb in my window and fuck me over my desk until I couldn’t walk. It made doing paperwork so much more interesting, even if I did have a...problem. Don’t worry though, I took that problem to bed every night and jerked off to the thought of you fucking my throat.” 

Shaw’s last thread of restraint snapped with a breathy whine of a moan. Anduin grinned the smile of a man who knew he’d won and tiptoed up to crush his lips against Shaw’s. The kiss was rough, more a clashing of teeth and tongue than anything Shaw could consider sexy. If he was honest it wasn’t pleasant.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Anduin mused as he dropped his feet back to the floor. Distracted, he ran his thumb over his lips, brows creased in thought, “your moustache tickles,” 

“That,” Shaw said carefully, tonguing his lower lip where it felt like Anduin’s teeth broke the skin, “that wasn’t a kiss.” At least not any kind of kiss he’d been on the receiving end of before and not one he was keen to repeat. “Here, let me show you.” 

Ever the eager student, Anduin gave the Spymaster his rapt attention and tilted his head up, expecting the lesson to start immediately. It didn’t. Shaw stroked his thumbs along soft cheekbones unmarred by working in the sun, the skin blushed red under his touch and Shaw noticed for the first time there were freckles all over Anduin’s nose and cheeks. Anduin was radiant and Shaw could do nothing but stare at this man who for some reason wanted him. 

Anduin’s hair fell free with a pull on it’s leather tie and fell in golden waves around his face, his eyes looked bluer like this, like an unclouded summer sky. Shaw ran his hands through the soft locks, unable to stop himself, not that Anduin had any complaints. The older man backed Anduin into the desk and leaned in slowly, pressing his body flush and cradling that golden head as he pressed their lips together. At the start it was barely more than a light meeting of the lips that slowly deepened into a kiss that turned Anduin’s legs to jelly. 

Anduin quickly learned there was a lot more to kissing than the crushing of lips he’d seen in public. Shaw nipped at his lower lip and used his tongue to gain entrance to Anduin’s mouth, coaxing his tongue out against his own. Anduin’s brain had stopped working the second their lips touched and try as he might he couldn’t kickstart it again while Shaw’s hands stroked up his throat and tilted his chin upwards for an easier angle. Anduin could do nothing but lose himself in the sensation, it was so sinfully good that the only way he could cling to his sanity was to claw at Shaw’s armour and drag him closer.

When Shaw finally pulled away, Anduin’s lips were slick with spit, his eyes blown wide in a daze.  
“Oh,” was all he could manage. Oh indeed. That was incredible, like nothing his wildest dreams could have supplied him with. His entire body thrummed with a new kind of energy, something akin to being turned on but so very much better. Shaw’s lips had stolen every word his brain could supply and left only a burning need for more of Shaw.

Shaw had the indecency to look proud of the mess he’d made with a single kiss. The messy hair and lust dilated pupils that made it look like Anduin just discovered Nirvana. “Are you ok?”

Shaw’s gentle voice pulled Anduin from his haze, “ok? That was incredible!” He’d seen people kiss before, usually quick little things that looked sweet enough, did they all feel like this and leave people filled with such wanton desire? 

“You have to take your time with things, savour the moment as it were.”

Anduin nodded, “I can see that, can you do it again?”

“Perhaps it would be better if we moved to the bedroom, assuming you are still wanting to escalate this?”

“Yes. Bedroom please!” What kind of stupid question was that, of course he wanted more. “I’ve always wanted to pull that bow on your corset and unlace it.” 

Shaw snorted a laugh and followed Anduin into his adjoining bedroom. Like everything in the royal keep, the room was decorated with Anduin’s utmost comfort in mind, from the feather bed and sheets to the thick rug on the wooden floor. “I hate to break it to you but there are buckles on the side, it doesn’t need unlacing.” 

“Really?” He sulked, “I’m heartbroken, I’ve wanted to pull that bow for ages.”

“You can pull it if you want but nothing will happen.”

“How about you just get undressed so I can at least see you naked, I bet that’s better than I imagined too.” 

Shaw raised an eyebrow at him, “thought about that a lot have you?”

“More than I should probably admit to.”

Shaw released his pauldrons and placed them on top of a set of drawers opposite the bed. Anduin was quick to move behind him and start touching, eager not to let Shaw escape his grip too long. “Impatient?” Shaw asked. 

“Yes, always for you. These two weeks have been agony. I wanted you so bad,” he replied. He still couldn’t believe he was here now, that his time had finally come. 

It was flattering really that anyone could hold such a strong desire for him, but Shaw still wasn’t quite at the point of believing it. Even with Anduin looking at him with such unrestrained hunger and pawing at the buckles of his armour. “You know patience is a virtue?” 

“Overrated in this instance,” Anduin huffed and finally managed to unbuckle the stiff leather of Shaw’s chestpiece. 

The spy laughed and turned to finally face Anduin, “wrong buckle..” 

“Please, for the love of- just undress before I go insane.” 

Shaw pointed to the bed, “sit down and stop distracting me then.” 

Anduin huffed but stepped away and kicked his own clothes off on his way to the bed, “look how fast undressing can be!” 

Shaw didn’t reply, but without Anduin clinging to his back he unbuckled the five straps holding his armour together and placed each part down next to his pauldrons. Left only in a tight shirt and loose pants, he joined Anduin on the bed after picking up the discarded clothes and neatly folding them on the chair. 

Shaw’s shirt didn’t last long, tugged over his head and tossed on the floor where Shaw scowled at it and fought the urge to pick it up and fold it. Anduin crawled into his lap with a grin, determined to be a distraction from the offending shirt. “You aren’t naked and I am, this isn’t fair.” Not that he made any effort to move now he was exactly where he wanted to be, his fingers ran through Shaw’s chest hair with a pleased hum. “It’s funny, this is exactly what I imagined. I didn’t imagine the freckles though, although I like them a lot.” 

Shaw didn’t reply, he’d never been a man of words, only actions. What he wanted to say couldn’t be worded in a way that told Anduin how happy he was to be here, how humbled he felt being Anduin’s chosen partner in this, how much he longed to show Anduin pleasure he couldn’t imagine. As always he let his actions speak for him and took Anduin’s hands from his chest and guided them down to the hard length tenting his trousers. Leaning forward he whispered in Anduin’s ear, “this is what you do to me, Anduin.”

Anduin shivered and felt along the length, stroking it slowly through the fabric. It was such a solid weight in his hand that it suddenly dawned on him that this was actually happening. In what he hoped was an accurate reenactment of Shaw’s kiss, Anduin pressed their lips together and tried to take it slowly as they explored each other’s bodies. Shaw allowed Anduin to lead, letting the King set the pace for now. 

“I want to taste you,” Anduin said against Shaw’s lips. What he could feel was so promising, solid with a nice girth. 

“Then get off my lap and let me take my trousers off.” 

Anduin huffed loudly, “maybe if you’d got naked when I said then we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“And maybe if you were more patient...I’ve got nothing. You are impatient though,” Shaw replied and stood when Anduin crawled off his lap. Shaw removed the offending trousers and folded them at the end of the bed. 

Anduin pounced the moment Shaw was back within range and dropped to his knees between Shaw’s thighs. Now he could see what Shaw had been hiding, he wanted it all the more, it was shorter than his own but a little thicker, neatly trimmed close to the skin. Anduin gave it a long stroke with one hand and rolled the soft balls in his other hand, Shaw sighed loudly through his nose and leaned back on his elbows to watch. 

Anduin took Shaw into his mouth and sucked with an expertise that shocked the spy. Taking his time, Anduin licked and sucked over every inch until Shaw’s toes curled against the plush rug and he could hear breathy moans of his name from above. This was his favourite part - probably because he didn’t know how to do anything else - but Anduin enjoyed unwinding his partner until they moaned and begged for more. Shaw wasn’t like his usual men, Shaw didn’t try and fuck his throat or force him deeper, just lightly held his head and watched. 

“Not so inexperienced here I see,” Shaw moaned. 

Anduin purred and pulled off Shaw with a sinful pop, looking up at him through dark eyes. “I’m - Jerek - is very good.”

“He is,” Shaw had to agree as Anduin tongued under his foreskin and circled his tip. 

“They never repaid the favour and I never let them touch me,” said Anduin, still stroking as he spoke, “I always ran home, undressed and imagined you were sitting in the corner telling me what to do. You’d tell me how to touch myself and watch while I followed your orders, I had to play with my balls or finger myself and I couldn’t come until you said it was ok. I have toys too, you’d tell me to use them, fuck myself slower or faster on them.” 

Mathias moaned and threw his head back, “you’re going to be the death of me, Anduin.”

“I hope not, I’d rather keep you around for a long time yet.” He pulled out all the stops then, deepthroating Shaw in one long fluid movement and bobbed his head, wanting to pull more of the delicious noises from the older man. 

Anduin got exactly what he wanted and earned a long drawn out groan of pleasure from the usually quiet man. He’d always suspected Shaw would make wonderful noises in bed and now he had the proof. Those noises he committed to memory for next time he was alone and horny, although now he supposed he could simply go and find Shaw. 

“Light, Anduin, your mouth is a wicked thing.” 

Anduin hummed and Shaw jerked under him. Callused fingers carded through golden hair, not pulling Anduin deeper like the King wanted, just...there, holding on gently. 

Anduin could feel how close Shaw was from his talented mouth. The spy breathed heavily, thrusting up lightly with every time Anduin pulled back. “Wait, stop,” he groaned, “not yet. Not if you still want me to-” 

“Fuck me,” Anduin helpfully supplied, “I do.” 

It took all of Shaw’s effort to hold back his orgasm just from hearing that. In more ways than one, Anduin’s mouth in private was full of surprises. 

“I have oil under the pillow.” 

Shaw reached for it and kept it to hand, “lay down, on your back. Have you done this before?”

Anduin shook his head, “not with a person. I have toys though.” 

Shaw waited for the punchline that never came. “Is one called Mathias by chance?”

“No of course not,” Anduin grinned, “I call it Spymaster and it’s my favourite one, I bought it from a mage in Dalaran.”

Once Anduin was settled on his back, Shaw moved between his legs and spread them wider to fit around his shoulders. Before Anduin could have a chance to ask any questions, Shaw already had his cock in his mouth. Anduin bucked up hard but Shaw was ready for it and simply pulled back. 

“Sorry,” Anduin said quietly, “I won’t do it again.”

“It’s bad form to choke your partner.” 

“I don’t know about that, Jerek’s into that when it’s him.”

“No comment,” Shaw replied and went back to licking and sucking at Anduin’s cock as he oiled up a finger and gently pressed it inside. Anduin tensed around him but otherwise didn’t acknowledge it, too caught up in how good Shaw’s mouth felt. He’d always enjoyed giving oral but never once had he received it, it was far better than he thought, no wonder the men he picked up were always so eager for it. 

When Shaw added a second finger and lightly scissored them, that was when Anduin took notice and moaned loudly. “Another one, I can take it.”

“It isn’t about what you can take, it’s about doing it right,” Shaw chastised him. 

“I like it to sting, please Mathias.”

Shaw sighed and added more oil before sliding the third inside. Anduin moaned in pleasure and pressed down on them. Indeed it seemed the rougher Shaw was, the easier it became to drag noises of pleasure out of Anduin. He was careful not to go too rough, but if Anduin liked the touch of pain he could accommodate that.

Shaw had to wonder just how big ‘Spymaster’ was for Anduin to not even flinch at what was now four fingers. Anduin was ready judging by how eagerly he rode Shaw’s fingers and begged for more. Shaw withdrew and sat up to grab the oil again, he stroked a generous amount over his cock as he walked on his knees into a better position. “Ready?”

Anduin nodded eagerly, “I’ve been ready for weeks.”

The blunt press of Shaw’s cock as it breached him was better than any toy. Inch by inch he pressed forward until his balls hit skin and Anduin could finally breathe again. “Light, Mathias, it’s incredible.”

The pace was sedate, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. Shaw was in no rush and for once Anduin agreed, wanting this to last as long as possible. 

Anduin moaned and rolled his hips, crying out in pleasure when Shaw found the spot inside him that left him seeing stars. Shaw angled his hips better and hoisted Anduin’s legs over his shoulders to better find it. 

The gasps and moans from Anduin were loud in the quiet room, but not loud enough for Shaw to worry they could be heard from outside. For the first time in months he found he was totally focused on the moment and dragging more noises from Anduin, although they came freely enough so it was hardly an effort when every thrust left Anduin reeling in pleasure. 

That was an ego boost. 

Shaw changed his angle again and Anduin cried out, arching his back against the sheets. Blunt nails clawed at Shaw’s shoulder blades to drag him down. “Please. I’m so close, harder.” 

Shaw dropped Anduin’s legs back to the bed and sped up his thrusts, giving his king exactly what was asked for as Anduin jerked himself off in rough strokes. Words of praise fell from Anduin’s lips like leaves from autumn trees, an endless stream of compliments and begging Shaw was too far gone to hear. 

Anduin was the first to come, clenching almost too tight around Shaw as he covered his stomach in white and still begged Shaw not to stop. The pleasure never ended, flooding his veins with wave after wave of a feeling so good he already needed a repeat.

It was too much for Shaw who felt the rush of orgasm too close and pulled out, unwilling to come inside his king. A few sharp strokes saw him finally find his release and come ribbons over Anduin’s chest, unlike Anduin he was neither noisy or flashy. 

Shaw collapsed to the bed in a panting sweaty mess of twisted limbs and willed his brain to reconnect with his body. Anduin still jerked beside him, gasping through laboured breaths. 

“That was incredible.”

Shaw could only nod in response as Anduin smeared their combined come over his stomach with a happy purr. It wasn’t a conscious movement, Anduin looked to be in a daze as he stared at the ceiling. 

“I want to do that again. I never imagined it would be that good. It’s good with toys but light, Shaw, that was amazing.”

Shaw smiled, deeply satisfied. “Later. Clean up first.” 

"Oh, like this?" Anduin brought his come covered fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

Shaw watched on in horror, “with a bath, Anduin.”

Anduin huffed, slapped a sticky hand onto Shaw’s chest and rubbed it in. “I think you should bathe too don’t you think?”

Shaw wrinkled his nose in disgust and lightly smacked Anduin’s hand away. “I would have come without the extra mess.” 

“Oh you did come,” Anduin purred and rolled off the bed, padding naked into the adjoining washroom. Shaw followed with a grumble about rewarding bad habits, though pretended to ignore that it was as much a reward for himself. Light but Anduin would ruin the both of them but Shaw found he couldn't bring himself to care.


	4. Fairshaw - Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw can't sleep and Flynn did give him permission to do ANYTHING that kept him in bed until morning. How can he turn that down?

Shaw couldn’t sleep. That in itself wasn’t unusual. 

He had spent more nights that he cared to admit staring at the ceiling as his mind refused to settle down and allow him to rest. His mind raced new thoughts in at such a furious pace it often left Shaw feeling sick. There were always missions to organise, reports to compile, agents to check in with in the field, keeping on top of new orders and issuing his own in response. Just organising his task list for the next day could take two hours of hardcore ceiling staring. 

Then there were the rarer tasks, the ones he needed to put time aside for. Like the horrible task of sending out letters to his deceased agent’s families, the ones that always started ‘I am sorry to inform you that [name of agent] was killed in the line of duty’. Those nights he’d spend laying in bed chewing on guilt that he’d been the cause of their death, that he’d acted on bad information or not allocated the right resources. 

Peace was now prevalent on Azeroth thanks to Anduin’s peace treaty with the Horde, but in his mind the war raged on. 

It all tied up nicely to ensure that Shaw was incapable of sleeping until his body just passed out from exhaustion, usually at his desk where he’d wake up with a sore back and numb limbs. An actual bedtime and not staying awake for 30 hours straight was a dream he could only imagine. 

This time his anxiety was helpfully replaying his greatest fails in vivid detail and reminding him that his agent’s blood covered his hands. 

Shaw pinched his nose and sighed. Ideally he’d use this time to get up and work, no matter how many hours he spent in his office he was always behind. Getting a headstart on the day was a good use of his time. Except he’d made a promise he wouldn’t leave the bed. 

Flynn snored quietly, curled up on his side away from Shaw. For all the man’s declarations that he wasn’t able to sleep on dry land without the rocking of the sea, he slept like the dead. Although maybe Shaw’s constant flipping and fidgeting just made the bed feel as turbulent as the sea.

Shaw wished he could be like Flynn, who dealt with stress by squaring his shoulders and letting it roll off him in waves. For Shaw the nights were the worst, when the world around him was silent and his brain was free to latch onto the newest thought to overthink. 

He pursed his lips and sucked in air through his clenched teeth as he considered the odds or being able to get up, work for a few hours and be back in bed before Flynn woke up and therefore knew no better. That...just felt wrong, he had made a promise and he was a man of his word. 

So ok, he’d have to stay in bed and let time tick away until he could get up at a reasonable time and Flynn couldn’t be mad. The clocktower had rung two bells about half an hour ago, so Shaw just needed to survive four hours trapped with his intrusive thoughts then he could get up and start his day. That sounded like torture. 

At least he had the distraction of Flynn sleeping naked, definitely one of his better ideas, even if it was born out of laziness. Shaw rolled over and spooned behind his lover, absorbing the warmth of tanned skin like a perpetually freezing cold sponge. Flynn grumbled at the sudden ice block pressing against him but didn’t wake as he grappled for the sheets and pulled them up to his chin. 

This was nice at least, Shaw decided, counting the freckles covering Flynn’s shoulder blades like they were sheep and the answer to his insomnia. He got bored after fifty and started joining the dots instead to make animals.

As Shaw warmed up, Flynn leaned into him, choking on a rather attractive snore before settling back down. Staying in bed was starting to feel more appealing, even more so when Flynn wriggled into a better position and managed to roll his hips against Shaw’s cock. 

That was definitely a better distraction than freckles. Flynn was a fidget, the first few times Shaw had shared a bed with him it had kept him awake all night - not that he needed any help in that area. What had irritated him before was now far more enticing, with Flynn wriggling and twitching against Shaw’s rapidly growing erection. 

Thankful Flynn had begged him to sleep naked, Shaw reached down to stroke himself. Calloused fingers too rough against the sensitive flesh, just how he liked it. 

A naughty idea bloomed in his mind, finally knocking away the anxieties of being Spymaster. Flynn had said he had permission to do _anything_ to stay in bed so really it would be rude not to take him up on that offer. His original thought had been to just rut against Flynn and jerk himself off, but...

Shaw couldn’t resist reaching down and slipping two long fingers into Flynn, still slick and loose from earlier they went in easily. A dribble of cum leaked out so Shaw helpfully pushed it back inside, Flynn had said he liked the feeling after all.

Readjusting his body for a better angle, Shaw lined himself up and slid inside with no resistance. As always Flynn felt amazing, squeezing tight around him before relaxing. 

Shaw didn’t want to wake him up so kept his thrusts shallow, barely pulling his hips back before thrusting forward. It was an awkward position, but Shaw was too deep in his own lust to care that something would be aching on his body the next day. 

Flynn grumbled in his sleep, his face scrunching up before he took a long shuddering breath of air. Shaw stilled his hips, but his partner remained sleeping. 

The second he knew he was in the clear Shaw returned to lightly thrusting, that turned to just grinding his dick into Flynn once he figured out that brought him the most friction for least amount of effort. Shaw’s whole body shook with the effort of holding back from just slamming into the pliant body before him.

Flynn had never minded the rough sex, in fact he seemed to prefer it at least when he was on the bottom. No doubt he’d have some complaints about how restrained and ‘nice’ this was. Shaw hated to disappoint him and he’d confess to it in the morning, but for now he was so close that his grinding had become more erratic and uncoordinated. Honestly he was shocked nothing had woken Flynn, although the man could sleep through a stormy sea so Shaw’s jostling him around was probably no worse than that.

Shaw came in silence, gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt in an effort to hold back the moan of pleasure that bubbled in his chest. He pressed as deeply as he could, his balls touching skin as he filled Flynn for the second time that night. This time he didn’t pull out and enjoyed the idea of his cock keeping his cum deep inside him with no escape. Lightly he bucked his hips, dragging out the pleasure for a moment longer. 

He collapsed to the bed panting hard, his whole body covered in a fine sheen of sweat that quickly turned too cold in the frosty air. If Flynn were awake he’d huff out a ‘mainlanders are always cold’ joke as he pulled him into a warm hug, but he wasn’t and Shaw had succeeded in his little challenge. 

“Hell of a dream I just had, Matt,” Flynn murmured, still half asleep, his voice groggy. It hadn’t been the sex that woke him but the cold hand that had wrapped around his chest. 

Shaw pressed a kiss to Flynn’s shoulder, he made no effort to pull out and Flynn was lazily rocking back onto him. “Did you?”

“Dreamt my quiet little Spymaster has some kinks he never told me about.” 

Shaw smiled, “go back to sleep, Flynn, maybe you’ll find out he has some more.” 

“Sounds like a real good dream,” he purred and immediately started snoring again. 

Shaw pressed his forehead to Flynn’s back and breathed in the scent of everything Flynn. Sleep came much easier when he could almost smell the sea and her lulling waves pulling him under.


	5. Shaw/Anon - Anonymous Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fill for this before I end up falling behind. 
> 
> Shaw meets someone at a masquerade ball.

Shaw had no idea how he ended up in this position, ass up and face down probably getting the best pounding of his life. His partner had set a pace that said nothing about Shaw’s pleasure and was all about his own. 

Cat’s hand pinned him down at the nape of his neck with his fingers curled viciously into the skin, the other gripped his hip so tightly Shaw could feel the bones creak. It would leave bruises later but right now Shaw couldn’t care less. 

They’d been eyeing each other up at the Masquerade Ball as if trying to work out who the other was. The other man was wearing the golden mask of a cat with silver tabby stripes and an expensive tailored long coat. Cat had walked over to him with all the swagger of a predator hunting prey and without even asking had dragged Shaw onto the dancefloor. 

Shaw could smell the tang of sea salt still clinging to the man. Kul Titan for sure, standing a good head taller than him and strong too, with thick muscles under that silky cloth. The cockiness and self assurance that Cat carried himself with told Shaw that this was a man who expected to be obeyed. 

Cat pulled Shaw close, their bodies flush and waltzed them into a dance Shaw had no choice but to follow. The beak of Shaw’s raven mask had been awkward at such close quarters, but he managed to angle his face up enough that it would be more tolerable, even if it did leave his neck painfully arched back. 

Everything after that was a blur of frenzied hands and stolen touches. They’d slipped out of the Ballroom and down an empty corridor, pushing open the door to the first room they reached, thankfully empty and dark. 

Shaw had gone down easily, that amused the other man who finally said something, even if it was a breathy laugh - deep, controlled and playful. 

Cat had come prepared, dragging a vial of oil from his expensive and useless for manual work boots. He pulled Shaw’s trousers down just enough to expose him and Shaw was all too eager for the fingers that roughly filled him, wasting no time in stretching and scissoring for the main event. 

The treatment had Shaw reeling, his cock straining against the silky material of his pants. The other man was skilled and efficient, ensuring the task was done well but not taking a moment longer than needed. 

The sound of Cat’s zipper being pulled down was loud against the muted backdrop of the Ball’s orchestra. Shaw raised his hips and braced his forearms against the tiled floor, his knees and arms protested but for the moment Shaw was too focused on the cock sliding between his ass cheeks. He pushed back impatiently and a sharp slap on the buttock was his answer. 

Cat was more than happy to tease and listen to Shaw’s gasps of air between pleading moans. Up and down. Up and down. Smearing oil all the way. 

Slick enough for Cat’s liking, the larger man positioned himself and sank into Shaw in one long fluid movement that left Shaw gasping for air. 

The pace was brutal, it was all Shaw could do to keep his balance and go along with the ride. He’d been given a few seconds to adjust before Cat pulled his hips back and slammed forward. The tiled floor offered no friction for his knees and he found himself sliding forward with every thrust despite how eagerly he pushed back. 

Cat gripped Shaw’s hips and pulled him backwards, keeping the tight hold to stop Shaw moving away again. The sounds of slapping flesh filled the empty room, obscene in its loudness. Shaw was sure the sounds were loud enough for the other patrons to hear, but none came.

Shaw saw stars when a big gloves hand slapped his ass and squeezed the tender flesh roughly. His pale skin bloomed a bright red handprint in seconds, Cat slapped it again and third time when Shaw whined and tried to jerk away. 

“So you can take a rough fuck but not a little smack?” 

Shaw vaguely recognised the voice but it felt distant against the ringing in his ears. He didn’t reply but threw his hips back impatiently, receiving a chuckle in return. 

Cat’s hips remained still, “come on then mainlander, lets see you fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Shaw did just what was asked, he didn’t have the angle or the purchase to fuck himself like Cat had been doing, but he slammed his hips back hard and tried to angle his hips right to bring himself some pleasure. Pre-cum puddled in the floor beneath him, dripping from his neglected cock. 

“Pathetic,” Cat mumbled and gripped Shaw’s hips again, “guess I’ll have to do all the work.”

Again the pace was punishing, much to Shaw’s delight. Cat didn’t hold back and crashed their hips together like stormy waves crashed against a ship. 

Shaw reached down to wrap a hand around himself and stroke the hard flesh roughly, spilling himself over the tiles with a moan. Cat continued with a deep laugh, “if I knew you were into this I’d have done it months ago.” 

Shaw frowned, his mind still too foggy with lust to place the familiar voice. He had collapsed bonelessly against the floor as his muscles still twitched with pleasure. 

Cat didn’t last much longer, thrusts becoming messy as he threw his head back and rode out his orgasm with a deep growl of satisfaction. 

While Shaw was still recovering, Cat was up, fixing his trousers and tucking his shirt back into the waistband. Shaw had barely managed to lift his head off the cool tiles to see Cat already looked like nothing had happened, suit and hair perfect as it had been when they first laid eyes on each other.

“It’s been fun, Spymaster. Maybe I’ll come find you next time you’re in Boralus.” 

Shaw’s head snapped up at the use of his title but Cat was already out the door leaving nothing but laughter in his wake.


	6. Shaw/Nathanos - Erectile Dysfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos is dead and he's absolutely certain he can't get hard or orgasm due to this. Shaw just wants him to enjoy himself regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is late and it's technically the 7th here but this really took some editing and it's still not exactly how I wanted it. I am however really pleased with it.

Nathanos sighed in pleasure and braced his hands against the stone wall, the new leverage gave him the power to throw his hips back and meet Shaw’s brutal thrusts midway. This was what he liked best, when his body ached and his muscles sang to feel something that wasn’t the usual numb nothingness. Shaw’s hands were tight on Nathanos’ hips, fingers clamped onto the soft flesh lice a vice. It hurt. Nathanos loved it, if he didn’t think too hard about it then he could almost believe Shaw wanted to be here. 

Nathanos’ favourite part was when his partner moaned and gasped behind him, hips stuttering at the pleasure mounted and release was there. Shaw was close, Nathanos knew it, soon he’d have what he wanted and could walk away pleased that for twenty minutes he’d been needed. Except it didn’t go his way, Shaw was a more attentive lover than he’d counted on. 

As close as Shaw was, he reached around to stroke Nathanos off in time with his thrusts, aiming to bring them over at the same time. His hips had stuttered and jerked, losing the meticulous rhythm that had been held for so long as he fumbled for Nathanos’ cock and found nothing but soft flesh. 

Nathanos hissed in annoyance and bucked back as he slapped Shaw’s hand away from his dick, “keep going, I know you’re close.”

Shaw panted heavily, skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was close, but it didn’t feel right to just take and offer nothing in return. “You know, if I’m doing something wrong you can tell me how to pleasure you.” 

Nathanos growled low in his throat, the vibration ripping through his frame. Shaw had stopped moving and that wasn’t ok. “Don’t be so sentimental, just fuck me.” 

Of course Nathanos would associate equality with sentimentality, that only made sense in his fucked up view of the world. For Nathanos ‘love’ as a concept was duty and loyalty wearing a mask of suffering and longing. Equality, in his world, was for _other_ people, deserving people, his place was to loyalty follow and not ask questions. Sylvanas had never shown the kindness of a lover, no, like most of her actions her kindness had been a weapon and her love a manipulation tactic to be wielded. For all his arrogant growling and posturing, Nathanos was a broken man with no concept of love, Sylvanas’ had stolen that from him too. 

“I’m not sure I want to continue this if you aren’t getting anything out of it, it feels wrong to use you.” 

Nathanos stiffened, taking Shaw’s words like a personal attack. His entire body tensed as if preparing to turn and fight, to turn to his fists into the words his emotions couldn’t voice. His voice sounded as strained as the rest of him, “You aren’t ‘using’ me. Just because I don’t feel pleasure like you doesn’t mean I’m an empty husk devoid of anything. Just get on with it would you. If I didn’t want to be here I would leave regardless of YOUR pleasure.”

Shaw didn’t doubt that was true, the moment Nathanos wasn’t entertained or getting anything out of the situation he would leave. That left Shaw with the question of why Nathanos had wanted this in the first place. Nathanos was arrogant and selfish, getting him to do anything he didn’t want was a miserable chore. However fucking him was no chore and was a task Shaw had quite willingly accepted, despite being utterly blindsided by Nathanos wanting him in the first place. 

Nathanos’s shoulders sagged as he pressed his palms to the cold wall, what pleasure he’d been finding in the brutal sex was now waning away like water from a sieve. He’d been so sure that Mathias would just use him and allow him to feel wanted for a few lousy minutes. 

Shaw was patient as a mountain. “Can you at least tell me what you like most so I can do that more?”

“I like it when you stop asking stupid questions and just fuck me.” 

Shaw sighed and pulled out, still hard despite the way this conversation was turning. He stood and regarded Nathanos with a look that made Nathanos want to claw those beautiful green eyes out, too soft, too genuine, too close to pity. 

“Nathanos, why are you so against telling me what you like? I’m already here and apparently doing a good job, would it kill you to tell me how to make it better?”

Nathanos felt humiliated and cornered, “why must you ask so many questions? Can’t a man just enjoy a decent fuck?”

“Yes,” Shaw’s patience was infuriating, even standing there naked and hard he still radiated calm authority, “which is exactly what I am offering. I am asking you how you like it best so I can make it a ‘decent fuck’. What do you like?” 

If he was alive, Nathanos would be glowing red in his embarrassment, “No, you’re a sneaky bastard, you’re trying to catch me out.” 

“Catch you out how exactly?”

“I don’t know! You’re always full of schemes,” Nathanos hissed and jabbed Shaw in the chest, “there’s something going on in that head of yours and I don’t like it.” 

“It’s not a scheme, Nathanos, it’s sex and it should feel good for both of us or what’s the point? Need I remind you that you approached me first, I assume you wouldn’t have done that if you thought I was plotting against you.” Or would he, Shaw thought, but quickly brushed off the thought this was Nathanos’ way of trying to gain Alliance secrets. There were better ways for that, not that any of them would work.

“Shaw, you irritating, block headed imbecile, I am dead! I lack the ability to get hard or orgasm, luckily for you, I still dredge enough pleasure out of this farce to consider it a worthwhile use of my time.” 

“I am aware of your condition.” 

Nathanos snorted a displeased scoff, “my ‘condition’, you make it sound like I can be cured with a few creams and a good night’s sleep.” 

“Even so,” Shaw continued, ignoring Nathanos’ attempts to get a rise out of him, “everyone has preferences, hard or soft, fast or slow, on their back, on their front. What are yours? If you truly don’t need to orgasm that’s fine, I’m not trying to trick you into giving me the secret of doing so.” 

“You are the most irritating man I have ever met.”

“So you’ve said.” 

Nathanos hated everything, the easy tone that sounded so truthful and the fact it pulled on him to spill every secret he had hidden away. Shaw made no effort to push Nathanos for an answer, the undead had settled on pacing as he was prone to do when stressed. 

“Could we please just get back to you fucking me, you won’t make me reach orgasm so just do what you like and I will enjoy it all the same. I don’t care how you do it, it’s all the same to me.” 

“No-” 

“Then there is no reason for me to stay,” Nathanos interrupted and grabbed for his clothes scattered around the room. 

“Will you let me finish before you decide to break out the melodramatic flair?”

Nathanos fixed Shaw with a glare and dropped his shirt back to the floor. “Come on then, what do you have to say?”

Shaw didn’t answer, instead he took Nathanos’ hand and led him to the bed, surprised he was followed without resistance. “I don’t wish you to leave, not if what you are saying is the truth and you genuinely enjoy sex regardless of your...condition.”

Nathanos blinked owlishly as caustic words died on his lips. “You want me here?”

Ah. Shaw kicked himself for not figuring that out earlier, it seemed so obvious now that he’d seen it. Nathanos was a man so used to being used and abandoned that he considered any attention good attention and sex was an easy way to feel wanted. 

Shaw could work with that. 

“Of course I want you here, I wouldn’t have agreed to sleep with you if I found your company so abhorrent.”

Nathanos eyed Shaw carefully and Shaw could almost hear the gears working in Nathanos’ mind as he evaluated the situation.

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not particularly.” 

Shaw pushed Nathanos onto the bed roughly and straddled his hips. “Then perhaps I should show you hmm?” 

“Perhaps you should,” Nathanos agreed, his eyes went wide as Shaw leaned in to hungrily kiss him. His lips were dry against Shaw’s although they quickly moistened with Shaw’s licking and nipping. 

Shaw was a good kisser. Nathanos couldn’t remember ever kissing like this, like his soul was being devoured. At least not since before he had died, when Sylvanas had stolen him as her’s, and demanded his everlasting loyalty. Shaw made no demands, his attention was offered freely and with enthusiasm, almost drowning Nathanos in its intensity, and Nathanos was eager for it.

It was the needs of the living that broke them apart, Nathanos following Shaw’s lips until gentle hands on his chest pushed him back so Shaw could gasp for air. Nathanos cursed the living. 

While Shaw was catching his breath, chest heaving under the strain, Nathanos leaned in to keep the contact going, not willing to see it end just yet. Of all the people he’d ever met, he could never have imagined it would be Shaw who awoke a hunger so strong in him that he was utterly unequipped to deal with it. 

Shaw squirmed in Nathanos’ lap as his neck and shoulders became a warzone of bites and kisses marking the skin. For a reason Shaw couldn’t understand, he trusted Nathanos not to tear his throat out and threw his head back to offer up more of his neck. Nathanos growled a deep vibration of a noise and sucked a bright red bruise into the pale skin where everyone would see it. 

“Possessive,” Shaw grumbled, already thinking of what armour he had with a high enough neck to cover it. 

The more Shaw squirmed and gasped, the more Nathanos enjoyed it. Not only did Shaw want him, like actually enjoy his company - he was willing to wear the marks Nathanos gave him. That alone was the most erotic thing he’d ever been a part of. 

Shaw jerked at a bite to his collarbone and threw his hips forward, finding his cock meet another equally hard cock. Shaw looked down and with a grin wrapped a hand around the both of them. Nathanos hadn’t been paying any attention to how good his body was feeling, but the moment Shaw found the unexpected surprise he pushed Shaw back by his shoulders and looked down to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. 

“Would you look at that,” Shaw purred like a cat given a saucer of cream.

“You sneaky bastard,” Nathanos said in disbelief, then dragged Shaw back into a rough and hungry kiss. 

Shaw laughed against Nathanos’ lips and tilted his head to work the kiss deeper. Nathanos’ hands were all over him, scratching up his back and down his thighs, squeezing his buttocks and slapping the soft flesh. 

“You can’t complain,” Shaw groaned into the kiss.

“I’m not complaining, I’m just annoyed it was you who did it.” All the years he’d loved Sylvanas and done everything she could ever ask, worshipped the ground she walked on for just a kind word in payment. His body had never responded to her the way it did to Shaw. 

Shaw felt as if he was being eaten alive and found he couldn’t care less. Nathanos was a passionate lover, not something he’d ever imagined when the man could curdle milk with a glare. 

They both looked a mess when they pulled apart, Shaw blushing red and sweating, Nathanos panting unneeded breaths through his kiss-mused moustache. 

“Do you want to fuck me now?” Shaw asked in a voice that was too controlled to match his appearance, “seems like a waste not to.”

“No, maybe next time. I liked what you were doing before.”

Shaw nodded and climbed off Nathanos’ lap and between his welcoming legs. “Next time, huh?”

“If you think you’re only giving this to me once then you’re sorely mistaken. You’re mine now.” 

Shaw laughed and gave Nathanos’ dick a few long strokes. It really was quite a nice one as far as dicks went, definitely thick enough to have him seeing stars. “Am I now? Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Absolutely not.” He wrapped his legs around Shaw’s waist and dragged him close, pulling him off balance. “In case you haven’t realised, those are my marks all over your neck and you did rightfully deduce I am possessive.” 

“Asshole,” Shaw huffed. 

“That’s where you should be aiming, yes. Don’t make me say please.”

Shaw teased his tip inside and pulled out, repeating the action until Nathanos growled at him. 

“I think you should say please,” Shaw purred, “I can keep this up for a while yet.”

“Now who’s the asshole?” 

“I never said I wasn’t. I am and you already know that. I think that’s why you like me, I remind you of yourself.” 

Nathanos didn’t look amused. “Incredible, you turned sex into therapy. Just get back to the main course and do your job.” 

Shaw slipped back inside, not that he had much of a choice with Nathanos’ legs wrapped so tightly around him, forcing him to do what he was told. Nathanos sighed in pleasure and immediately jerked his hips, impatient as always when it involved something he wanted. 

Shaw didn’t keep him waiting, the pace was sedate and slow, nothing like the hard and fast Nathanos had come to expect from so many of his partners. 

Their lips met again as Shaw rocked his hips, grinding into him with a pleased groan. 

It was an odd thing to realise in the middle of sex, but Nathanos had forgotten human’s tended to sweat. There was a faint sheen of it over Shaw’s body, almost shimmering under the flickering candle light. Nathanos drank the sight in, Shaw’s eyes half lidded in pleasure, his bright green eyes dark like a forest under a new moon. Shaw panted against his lips, kissing him between gulping breaths of desperation. 

Their hands mapped each other, slow and reverent, searching for spots that made the other twist and moan. Shaw used one hand to brace himself on the bed while the other travelled down Nathanos’ chest, tracing the peaks and valleys of his muscles until Nathanos’ jerked and grabbed his wrist, eyes snapping open. 

“No. Not there.” 

Shaw pulled back enough to look between their bodies, his fingers just millimeters from the death wound inflicted by Ramstein. It was as healed as it could be, but the gnarled skin and thick scarring looked strangely...fresh. Shaw was certain any good healer could have sealed the wound with shadow magic or stitches, but from Nathanos’ reaction and the fear in his eyes, he could guess leaving it raw had been the point. The undead’s entire body had tensed up and the grip on Shaw’s wrist was hard enough to hurt. “Please,” Nathanos begged in a voice barely above a whisper, “don’t.”

It was difficult to remain focused on Shaw when his mind now threw up the memories of Sylvanas’ fingers digging deep into the wound as she curled her lip and snarled at him for ruining ‘her’ property. 

“I’m sorry,” Shaw said between kisses, “you deserve better than what you had.” 

“Don’t get sappy, Shaw,” Nathanos tried to put the venom in his voice but it lacked any power. Shaw didn’t like hearing him sound so...scared.

“Not everything people say to you is based in pity. Empathy isn’t pity although you seem to confuse the two a lot.”

Nathanos ignored him and bucked his hips impatiently, “do you really think this is the time to go therapist on my motives?”

“No time is a good time for you.”

“Exactly. If you ever expect me to open up then you’re mistaken, I am not one for talking about things.”

“Ah yes, you just let them fester into wounds like that’s so much healthier.”

Nathanos snorted a laugh, “I hardly think you’re one to talk about that.” 

That was true enough and Shaw moved his hand away from the wound and wrapped it around Nathanos’ cock, thumbing at the tip and pinching the foreskin. The undead moaned and bucked into the touch, fingers dropping from Shaw’s back to claw at the bedsheets, tugging them tight as he used them for leverage. His legs fell away from Shaw’s waist, allowing him to move freely and pick up the fast pace again. 

“More,” Nathanos growled, “harder.” 

“And you had the nerve to call me the bossy one?” Shaw groused but did as he was asked after pushing Nathanos’ knees up to his chest and fucking into him with no restraint. 

Nathanos cried out in pleasure and stroked himself in time with the hard thrusts. His cock almost alien in his hand, the pleasure coursing through his body even more so. It was almost enough to have him panic, but Shaw kissed him through it reassuringly. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you,” Shaw said in a calm voice, “let go.” 

Nathanos couldn’t comprehend what that meant as he struggled through feelings he’d forgotten existed. Shaw’s thrusts kept coming, ramping his pleasure higher and higher until Nathanos found himself at the peak of it, clinging to the safety of the bedsheets to ground him. Logically he knew what came next but found himself scared to take that leap in case it didn’t happen. The fact he could achieve an erection didn’t prove he could orgasm and he couldn’t deny he was desperate to feel that burst of pleasure again.

“I’ve got you,” Shaw promised against his lips, “I’ll catch you.”

Nathanos found himself trusting that breathy voice and stopped trying to fight, allowing whatever came to happen. 

The orgasm shouldn’t have taken him by surprise, but it did. His whole body tensed as white hot pleasure flooded through his muted senses. Light be damned he’d forgotten how that felt too. It felt as if it dragged on forever, wave after wave crashed over him until nothing existed but his hoarse voice screaming Shaw’s name. 

Shaw had come after Nathanos clamped tight around him and denied him the ability to pull back. Lazily he kept thrusting through his afterglow, but his orgasm went ignored as he watched Nathanos fall apart on the sheets and beg for more in a voice that he’d be hearing in every wet dream for the rest of his life. 

Nathanos collapsed back against the sheets, his lungs pulling unneeded air as his entire body shook around the consuming orgasm still burning through his muscles. For the first time since being raised, he felt alive. He felt Shaw pull out and flop against the bed next to him, exhausted and sated.

“Say nothing you sneaky bastard.” 

Shaw couldn’t hold the sly grin tugging at his moustache. “I shall remain quiet.”

“That sounded very much like you saying something.” 

Nathanos reached out to drag Shaw close, wrapping his arms around him. Shaw didn’t complain, even when his body itched from the oil and sweat. His heart ached for Nathanos, that no one - not even his beloved Dark Lady - had ever spent the time to find out what he enjoyed. For all the years Nathanos had considered himself broken and unworthy of affection. Perhaps he could remedy that a little and give Nathanos what he craved, if only until he got bored and moved on.

Shaw pillowed his head on Nathanos’ chest and lazily carded his fingers through the dark chest hair. “We’re going to have to get cleaned up at some point before it turns uncomfortable.”

“Just...give me a minute, I’m not entirely sure my legs are working.”

Shaw chuckled, “I’ve never been able to brag about that before.” 

Nathanos was a snake. Like a cobra spitting venom to keep people away, he wasn’t a man to be trusted to do the right thing. He patiently waited for his prey to come close and when they were in striking distance he landed a killing blow. 

Shaw had always liked snakes. They were cold, calculated and dangerous, some people wrongly considered them all evil, but no one could deny that a snake was perfectly adapted to survive in the worst of conditions.


	7. Edwin/Shaw - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwin and Shaw have a loving relationship that involves tormenting each other until one relents. Edwin always gets what he wants and Shaw's pretty happy with that.

“I’m going to spank you fifty times today.”

Shaw rounded on Edwin with a frown, his boots in his hands, “excuse me?”

“I said,” Edwin leaned forward in his chair, bringing the front two legs back to the ground with a bang, “I’m going to spank you fifty times today.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Edwin’s grin widened like that was a challenge. “Maybe I’ll fuck you later tonight when your ass is nice and bruised, you always make the best noises when your ass is red raw.” 

Shaw huffed and took a seat next to Edwin at his kitchen table. At some point Edwin had unofficially moved in, spending weeks at a time there under the guise it helped with his rogue training. The reality was simpler, he just liked to torment his lover and Shaw enjoyed it, despite his complaints. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but you love it.” Edwin smirked and finished his mug of coffee while Shaw pulled on his boots and laced them tight. When Shaw stood, Edwin delivered the first smack with a loud crack that had him shaking the burn out of his hand with a hiss of pain. 

His pain was nothing compared to Shaw, who even through the light leather armour felt the sting. “You deserved that,” he hissed at Edwin while rubbing his left buttock. 

“Yeah yeah,” Edwin replied, “forty-nine to go.”

“You don’t even know where I’m going to be today. How can you spank me if you don’t know where I am?” 

“Well,” Edwin purred and pulled Shaw down for a coffee tasting kiss, “then tonight I’ll bend you over my lap and give you the entire forty-nine while you squirm and pretend you’re not hard as rock.” 

Shaw bit at Edwin’s lip and leaned into that warm, welcoming chest, “you talk a big game for someone who nearly broke their hand after one smack.” 

“You’re wearing armour, it’s hardly fair.” 

“And I will be wearing it all day, so which of us will cave first?” He gave Edwin a final kiss and groped at the semi being rutted into his thigh for good luck, “just a warning, if I have to drag you to a healer tonight when I get home I’ll make sure you regret it.” 

Edwin’s grin was feral, “deal.” 

\-----------

Shaw’s left ass cheek stung everytime he moved in his office chair, the skin burning pleasantly as he tried to focus on the day ahead. Edwin seemed to prefer the left cheek so he could use his dominant hand and Shaw tucked that information away for later sure it would come in useful. 

They were up to twelve smacks total. Five before Shaw managed to leave the house and two more as Edwin followed him in stealth and caught him off guard in the crowded streets. Shaw had jumped at those two and heard Edwin cackle somewhere behind him, he’d blamed a stone in his shoe when people turned to look at him. 

Shaw had barely reached his office before the next three blows were dealt, all in a fast row. Although thankfully, because Edwin wasn’t an idiot, they weren’t in view of the other agents or Pathonia. 

There had been two blows and a rough grope when he went to refill his coffee cup. 

Then....nothing. 

For the first hour Shaw had kept himself guarded, his back firmly planted against something solid, but as work took up more concentration he forgot about Edwin’s game. A mistake, blow thirteen came while he was stretched out over a map of Stormwind and practically offering his ass up on a platter. 

“Asshole,” Shaw hissed under his breath as he rubbed his ass but Edwin was already gone. 

At lunchtime Edwin waltzed into SI:7 with two lunch bags, he made his customary stop at Pathonia and greeted her with smiles, bribing his way into her heart with a hot meal fresh from the market and the promise he wouldn’t take up too much of Mathias’ time. 

“You be nice to that boy,” Pathonia scolded him, with no real venom in her tone, just her own brand of affection. 

Edwin, with his pinball smile, just grinned at her and joked if she was twenty years younger he’d be nice to her too. That earned him a pencil arrow between the eyes and another scolding about respecting his elders. As much as Pathonia liked to complain about him, Edwin knew she approved of him, if she didn’t he assumed he’d be dead and his body hidden somewhere no one would ever find it. 

“Is Red busy this afternoon?”

“Mathias,” Pathonia corrected, “has a busy afternoon so don’t keep him long, let him eat and then be on your way. He’s got pickpockets in the marketplace to deal with.” 

Edwin schooled his face into a more neutral expression, but inside he was dancing a little jig of happiness. “I’ll be fast,” he promised and closed the door on his way out, walking into the office opposite hers. 

“One day she’s going to break your fingers,” Shaw said without looking up from his plans. 

“Afternoon, Red, I see you’re very moody today” Edwin purred at Shaw as unimpressed green eyes looked up from the paperwork to fix on him. “I brought you lunch. A peace offering if you want to call it that.” 

Shaw wedged his ass deeper into the chair out of reflex and watched Edwin closely. “You’ve never brought a peace offering, you bring bribes or debts.” 

“Oh relax,” Edwin laughed, “I’m not going to touch you, look I’ll sit right here.” He dropped the lunch bag on the desk and sank down heavily into the visitor’s seat, immediately rocking back to balance on the back legs. 

“You’re looking unbearably smug, so I assume you’re enjoying yourself?” Shaw asked and pulled out the ham filled roll from the bag. 

“Immensely,” Edwin grinned and not-so-subtly palmed his half hard cock through his trousers, “the noises you’re making, Red, those shocked little gasps and whines.” 

Shaw scowled at his boyfriend, “you’re a menace. I do not whine.”

“You most certainly do, they’re the needy whines of a man who wants more and harder.” 

Shaw flicked a chunk of bread at him, “at least I’m not the one jerking off in public.” 

Edwin’s eyes sparkled at the idea and Shaw felt himself die a little inside, “not yet, but can we do that next?” 

“You’re insatiable.” 

Edwin just grinned back and took that as a solid ‘yes’.

\--------------------

The afternoon didn’t go much better for Shaw. Edwin was up to twenty-seven smacks before Shaw had spotted the first pickpocket. 

Thirty-two before he’d found the second. 

No matter which hiding spot he used, Edwin found him. That wasn’t a surprise, if anything it was impressive Edwin had remembered them all when his attention always seemed to be elsewhere. 

However, Shaw did regret ever agreeing to train Edwin at smack thirty-three. 

\------------------

Shaw fell through the front door of his home exhausted and ready to tie Edwin up and cut off his hands. All day he’d been on edge, waiting for blows that never came or falling into complacency and getting a stinging surprise. 

The urge to maim his boyfriend melted away at the smell of his favourite food and the sight of Edwin half naked in the tiny kitchen. 

Edwin placed the two plates on the table and poured two glasses of wine. “You look exhausted, rough day?”

Shaw huffed and peeled off his armour, “yeah, some bastard rogue hunted me all day like I’m a game.” 

“How horrible,” Edwin said as he crossed the room to help Shaw unbuckle his armour and place it neatly in its place. When he turned around, Shaw was watching him closely through narrowed eyes. Shaw rarely got angry and they had a safe word set up, not that Shaw had ever felt like using it, but Edwin could see he was torn between annoyance and lust. A good look on Shaw, Edwin decided.

Whatever Edwin had expected to come, didn’t, Shaw was quiet as he crossed the room and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. For all of thirty seconds they were a normal, loving couple finding comfort in each other after a long day. At least until Shaw brought both hands down hard on Edwin’s unprotected ass cheeks. 

Edwin jerked away with a surprised yelp while Shaw laughed at him, “not so fun on the receiving end is it? You’re right though, the noises are incredibly enjoyable.”

“Laugh all you want, Red. You’re going to be over my knee later for the seventeen smacks I still owe you.” 

Shaw just smiled and kissed him again, the dinner forgotten as he was shoved roughly against the wall and rutted against. 

“As long as you kiss it better, you can have your missing smacks.” 

Edwin grinned into the kiss, “yeah? I’ll do more than kiss it.” 

“I should hope so, that is what you promised afterall. Weren’t you going to make me cry and beg for it?” 

Edwin’s needy growl went straight to Shaw’s already interested cock. 

“Seventeen smacks and then I’ll finger you through one orgasm and fuck you through a second. Then tomorrow before work I’ll fuck you awake.”

Shaw didn’t doubt that, his ass was already sore at the thought of it, but somehow that only made him harder.


	8. Shaw/Nathanos - Piss Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos likes to live vicariously.

"Can I hold it?"

Mathias paused, blinked and blinked again. It was far too early to be dealing with a question like that, he’d only just dragged himself out of bed. "No? Why would you even want to?"

"So I can suck it, jerk it, deep throat it and lick it, but I can't hold it while you piss?"

"That's different, that's..." Why exactly was it different? Words eluded him right now, his brain hadn’t had it’s morning coffee and he couldn’t be expected to function yet. Not on Nathanos’ level anyway. Mathias rubbed his eyes roughly with the pads of his fingers and groaned loudly. 

"That's sex?" Nathanos offered. 

"Yes. Exactly, it’s kind of expected there."

"Wouldn't you argue that sucking your dick is more intimate than holding it?"

Shaw shifted his weight, this was certainly not going to drop anytime soon. Nathanos was a stubborn man and once he had a bone he didn't let go. "In this context? No. Why would you even want to do that?"

Nathanos didn't really want to answer that and huffed a false irritated sigh. "Forget it," he said in a tone that very much said he didn’t want to forget it.

"Is this another dead thing?" Shaw asked without any tact.

Nathanos scowled at his lover. "Morning you is kind of a dick."

Shaw snorted and turned to face the mirror. His reflection looked awful and greeted him with a grimace from under a bird’s nest of sleep tousled hair. "Can I at least have coffee before you spring more of your weird little living kinks on me?"

"You and your silly little needs of the living," Nathanos replied acidically and grabbed the comb, “usually I’d tell you to sit down but you’re already too short so it’s fine.” 

"Since when did today become ‘insult me’ day?" 

“When you insulted me first and set the bar for today’s interactions.” Nathanos was careful to brush out the knots without tugging them too hard, turning the mess into something far closer to Shaw's usual style. Done with the comb he tossed it onto the dresser and combed his fingers through the soft locks to tame the more unruly flicks. He didn’t ignore how Mathias leaned into his touch and sighed with contentment. 

“I’ll make your coffee, go wash up,” Nathanos finally said, stepping away and dragging his hands down Shaw’s neck and shoulders, “don’t-” 

“Yes yes, I know, don’t piss because Light forbid my private bodily functions remain private.” 

Nathanos smirked, “everything is mine, you know that.” 

“I wonder why everyone calls you a loyal hound. You’re not a hound, you’re a pissy cat that scratches its owner, does what it wants and owns everything in the house.” 

“I can piss over your furniture and mark it if you wanted.” 

Shaw laughed and shouted from the bathroom, “no, you can’t. That’s why you want to hold my dick while I piss.” 

“I’m not listening,” Nathanos shouted back and ignored the comment ‘of course you don’t, no cat listens to commands!’ allowing Mathias to have the final word for once.

When Shaw returned from the bathroom, dressed in dark linen trousers and shirtless, breakfast waited for him on the table. “What’s this?”

“A peace offering,” Nathanos replied and pointed to the scrambled eggs and toast.

“You don’t do peace offerings. You make debts I have to repay.” 

“Can’t a man just be nice once in a while?”

Shaw sat down and stretched his legs out as he drank half the mug of strong coffee before taking a breath. “A man, yes. You? No.” 

Nathanos reached for the coffee jug and filled Mathias’ cup to full. “Have it your way.”

It wasn’t that Mathias was against what Nathanos was asking, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy. Of all the things Nathanos liked to do as a reminder of his stolen life, taking a piss wasn’t even close to the strangest. 

Around the third refill, ‘can I hold it?’ became ‘how much can you hold before you piss yourself’. Shaw regretted waking up at all. 

Nathanos was merciless, Shaw was never without a drink. “Can we switch to water, please. All this caffeine is going to kill me.” 

“Of course,” Nathanos replied and pulled the biggest glass he could find from the cupboard. 

Shaw was going to kill the smug asshole. Again. 

By lunchtime Shaw was desperate and disappointed the caffeine hadn’t killed him. 

“How do you feel now?” Nathanos asked, watching Mathias with a hungry eyes. 

“Like I spent all morning drinking to fill your weird little kinks.” 

Nathanos huffed, “but how does it feel?”

“It feels like,” Shaw paused, Nathanos was living vicariously through him so was digging for more of a description than anything else. “It’s an ache. A horrible painful ache of pressure building up like an over inflated balloon. Everytime I move the pressure increases and feels like I’m going to lose control and piss all over myself.” 

Nathanos growled, eyes dark with lust as he grabbed Shaw out of the chair, kissing him roughly as he walked them both into the small bathroom next to the bedroom. Shaw found himself shoved against the wall, his hands pinned over his head by one of Nathanos’. 

As Nathanos kissed his lover, his free hand slipped low, pressing on the bulge of Mathias’ stomach. Shaw choked on a yelp that turned into a tortured groan. 

“Please,” he begged, “I will actually piss myself if you do that again.”

Nathanos caressed the stretched skin over Shaw’s stomach and did it again. Pressing down until Shaw almost sobbed. “Hold it in Shaw,” Nathanos said in a husky voice. 

“Please, Nathanos, I can’t!”

Nathanos finally released Shaw’s hands and gripped Shaw’s waist, thumbs digging into his stomach and massaging small circles that had Shaw sobbing for mercy and pushing at his shoulders in desperation. 

“You have been a good boy,” Nathanos purred and slid Mathias’ trousers down enough to extract his dick and jerk the soft flesh off almost lovingly. “Very well.”

Shaw let himself be led to the toilet, his body shuddering under Nathanos’ gentle hands. The relief was instant, Nathanos still teased the flesh but aimed the spray into the toilet rather than let Shaw make a mess he’d complain about later.

Shaw opened his eyes once the pressure subsided and the pain dissipated, watching as Nathanos let the spray hit his fingers. Nathanos looked to be lost in his own mind as he often did when he found a new ‘living’ curiosity to remember. 

Finally Shaw gasped in relief as the spray turned to a trickle and eventually tapered off to a dribble. The last drips were shaken off and Shaw tucked away into his trousers. 

Nathanos’ hungry and desperate kiss made the pain worth it and Shaw could feel the hard length pressing against his hip. 

“Thank you,” Nathanos said quietly. Shaw just kissed him again.


	9. Fairshaw - Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Flynn's first royal invitation, what could possibly go wrong?

Flynn Fairwind was a fish out of water as he took his seat - name tagged with the fanciest writing he’d ever seen - at the longest table he’d ever seen. Mathias looked more comfortable as he sat and quietly admonished Flynn for putting his elbows on the table. Around them the nobles invited to the state dinner spoke quietly amongst themselves, sipping wine from fluted goblets. 

“Relax, it’s not that bad,” Mathias said quietly. 

Flynn snorted, “Master Shaw, I’m surprised you know the meaning of that word.”

Shaw’s moustache quirked upwards, “perhaps you are indeed rubbing off on me.” 

“Not yet I’m not,” Flynn muttered into the rim of his wineglass just loud enough for Shaw to hear. 

Mathias dabbed a napkin against his moustache after taking a sip of wine and leaned into Flynn’s personal space. “Behave yourself and I’m sure you’ll find this more than a little enjoyable.” 

“Depends if misbehaving gets me a spanking again.” 

The Spymaster shook his head, “no, I am well aware there’s no punishment for you in that particular exercise.” 

The music tapered off into silence as King Anduin entered the room, everyone stood and Flynn fumbled to follow the etiquette. “Little warning, Mate,” he huffed at Shaw who had the indecency to look amused. 

While Anduin spoke at the head of the table, Shaw leaned in close to Flynn to whisper in his ear, “I’m surprised at how well you scrub up, you’re looking more delicious than tonight’s menu.” 

Flynn barely turned his head to hiss at Shaw, careful not to draw any unnecessary attention to them, “you’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Indeed,” Shaw purred, “I told you, Flynn, not all torture has to involve a sharp object. It’s merely a case of finding the right leverage and applying the correct pressure.” 

“Shit.” 

Anduin’s speech was short and to the point, for once not filled with the flowery prose he was known for. He thanked his guests for coming, reminded them of the importance of strong ties and hoped they would enjoy the evening and welcome the Kul Tirans warmly. The crowd sat once Anduin had and immediately returned to their previous conversations as if they hadn’t been interrupted at all. 

“So, Captain Fairwind,” Halford said from across the table, “how are you finding Stormwind?”

Flynn blinked at the paladin, his mind taking far too long to place Halford’s voice with the smartly dressed man before him. He’d never seen the man without his helmet and knowing there was a face under there was slightly disturbing. “It’s...complicated,” his brain stumbled for words around his sudden realisation, “it’s big, too many streets. It’s a maze, let's just call it that.” 

“A maze? Yes, that must be why you got lost walking the one street between my house and SI:7 headquarters,” snarked Shaw.

Flynn frowned, lips pursed, “You said take a left out of your front door. I did that.” 

“No, I said take a right out the front door then take the first left and follow the street to the end. Don’t blame me because you can’t follow directions.” 

“I follow directions just fine.” 

Shaw raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and hummed dismissively, “I’m not sure about that. Nearly every direction I’ve given you has been met with too many questions and grousing that you could do a better job.”

“I could, I’m pretty smart you know.” 

“You hide it well,” Shaw teased.

Flynn opened his mouth to snap back a snarky response but Shaw’s hand slipped under the table, seemingly to rest on his thigh, instead it found Flynn’s and squeezed at the hard muscle. To Flynn’s credit he didn’t jump, not even as the fingers worked higher to find the bulge of his soft cock and squeeze. 

“Are the Stormwind Inns at least to your liking?” Shaw asked, his face perfectly neutral as he stroked the thickening bulge, “I know you liked the one in the Dwarven District.” 

“Uhh, yeah they’re pretty good so far. Boralus could do with some of that Dwarven ale you’ve got here, much better than the piss water the taverns in Dampwick have.” A sternly dressed woman who could put Katherine Proudmoore to shame pinned Flynn under her cold glare and shook her head at his swearing. “Sorry,” he flashed her his most charming grin, the one he saved for special occasions when he knew he was in trouble. She turned her nose up at him and looked away.

“They know their ale,” Halford agreed, “perhaps you could set up a trade route between the two cities.” 

“I’m already working on it, Mate. Matt’s been sorting out the logistics.” His voice jumped as Shaw’s hand slipped into his trousers to pull his cock free of the fabric. With no hesitation or fear of being caught, Shaw rubbed his handful to hardness and pinched at the foreskin. Flynn froze. 

“I see,” Halford smiled, “a regular route would work out well for the both of you, although I pity the state of Boralus’ sailors with an endless supply of Dwarven ales.” 

“They’ll manage,” Flynn said with the calmest voice he could muster, “might even improve some of them.” 

Shaw’s hand worked teasingly slow, wrenching the pleasure out of Flynn with every slow twist and flick of his wrist. Flynn looked nervously around the room at the hundreds of other guests but no one was paying them any attention, too wrapped up in their own gossipy conversations. Still, Flynn scooted his chair further under the table to lessen the chance he’d be seen with his dick out not twenty feet away from the High King of the Alliance.

“As much as you like to say alcohol helps sailors, I beg to differ, I’ve seen you drunk and unable to stand. Honestly I’m surprised more of you don’t simply fall off the deck.” Shaw’s voice was irritatingly collected as shattered through Flynn’s careful composure. 

“S’why we have tidesages,” Flynn replied and took a long drink of the wine to distract himself as his hips involuntarily jerked into Shaw’s hand. 

“They are a great asset,” Halford agreed, “it’s a shame there are so few, Stormwind could definitely use some.” 

Flynn shook his head, chewing on his cheek to catch the noises he was so desperate to make. “You’d be hard pressed to find one willing to work on a non Kul Tiran ship. They don’t sail on ships they aren’t connected to and they definitely won’t sail under a non Kul Tiran captain. Our ships aren’t just ships like yours, they're alive in their own way with their own personalities.” Flynn took a deep shuddering breath but hid it well, part of him knew he was babbling, but he was scared of what noises he’d make if he wasn’t talking. “It’s hard to explain to a mainlander. The Wind’s Redemption is a nice ship don’t get me wrong, but it’s not Middenwake, she doesn’t feel...right, there’s something ‘dead’ about her. Basically it’s a superstition thing, Kul Tiran sailors and Tide Sages will only work Kul Tiran ships.”

“From what I’ve seen, everyone on Kul Tiras is superstitious,” Shaw added. 

“Yeah,” Flynn agreed, “we are, so it’s best to face the world drunk on a ship you’re connected to.” 

Shaw reached out for the ornate jug in the middle of the table, using the new angle to give Flynn’s cock a long, rough stroke. “Then allow me to help you then,” he said as he topped off Flynn’s glass. 

Flynn offered a strained thank you. The night had barely started, the first course hadn’t even left the kitchen and he was desperate to leave and repay Mathias for this cruelty. His calloused fingers gripped at the table cloth as if that was the only way to cling to what little control he had left as Shaw worked him off with clinical precision. 

Really, Flynn should have expected Shaw was able to mask off his emotions and offer nothing to the other guests but a blank, almost disinterested guise of politeness. Even so it was jarring to see how easily Shaw kept up the conversation with Halford and the other people around them. He could hear Halford say he wasn’t superstitious but there was something sturdy about Kul Tiran ships. He could hear Not-Katherine scoff and say a ship was a ship. Loud conversation erupted around Flynn, one he would very enthusiastically join if he wasn’t so distracted. 

Flynn finally, slower than he would have liked, worked out that Shaw was goading the argument as a distraction technique. With all the attention on the argument, no one was paying Flynn enough attention to notice if his composure slipped and he made a face. 

Sneaky little spies. If Flynn wasn’t currently drowning in his own body he’d be amused Shaw even had it in him.

Flynn’s fingers flexed into the tablecloth, scrunching the white cloth into balls against his palms. It’s easier now everyone is loudly stating they’re right and everyone else is wrong, Flynn allowed himself to relax a little and act interested in the stories being flung about like ammo. Shaw’s hand still worked him quickly, adding a twist at the head that made him see stars. It’s perfect. 

Shaw pulled away after ‘accidentally’ tipping some wine on his thigh and grabbed a napkin from the table. Flynn wanted to strangle him there and then for stopping when he was so close. It was a fake out, Flynn quickly discovered as the napkin was pressed into his hand under the table. He blinked, unsure what Shaw wanted him to do with it, but his partner trusted him to work it out on his own and simply went back to stroking him slowly. 

The topic of conversation changed to ‘worst day on the Wind’s Redemption’ and Shaw argued with Halford that being chased by an elemental made of gold was infinitely worse than being shit on by a seagull. 

Flynn teetered on the edge of orgasm, his senses dull to the noise around him as he focused solely on not giving himself away so late into the game. There was definitely payback to be had when they got home, Flynn had never had to keep his composure for so long and not make a sound. Worse still, he’d never had to remain quiet while a conversation about ships was happening around him. That alone gave him the right to administer a spanking.

Shaw kept up the conversation with Halford and two night elves Flynn had probably been introduced to but couldn’t name. Not that he could remember his own name with how Shaw’s thumb circled the head and smeared the wetness around. 

He was so close, so very close. 

It suddenly clicked what the napkin was for as Flynn panicked about cumming over his black - very expensive - suit pants. If they were alone then Shaw would probably lick his fingers clean, but here Flynn was almost certain that wouldn’t happen...almost. Shaw wouldn’t...would he?

Wrapping the napkin around the tip of his cock to catch his release, Flynn came hard, forcing himself not to moan or draw any attention by curling into the pleasure. His entire body shuddered with the force of his control, his toes curling into his perfectly polished boots. Biting his cheek hard enough to draw blood, Flynn wrestled with Shaw’s name threatening to burst from his mouth. 

Once the pleasure fizzled out of Flynn’s veins and he’d composed himself enough to speak without stumbling over his words, he tossed Shaw a look that promised this wasn’t over. The ruined napkin was stuffed into his pocket scrunched up into a ball, hopefully deep enough that it wouldn’t fall out. 

His breathing was at least under control but the embarrassment of what just happened was creeping up on him like a swelling wave. The blush creeped over his cheeks and down his neck, burning white hot in his ears.

“Are you quite alright, Captain Fairwind?” Halford asked, “you look a little flushed.” 

Flynn nodded, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to answer, he tried again after clearing his throat, “I’m fine, just a mixture of the alcohol and exhaustion. Did Matt not tell you I pulled into the harbour an hour before this dinner was due to start? I barely had time to wash and dress.” 

“I am a cruel man,” Shaw smiled, “wanting to take you nice places so you have a good time.” 

Shaw took a sip of his wine and looked at Flynn as he set the glass down and slowly licked the tips of his fingers. Flynn just stared and considered all the things he was going to do to Shaw when they got home. Whatever Shaw had started, the gauntlet was down and Flynn loved a challenge, their fun had barely begun.


	10. Nathanos/Shaw - Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being around the living is just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hands up here, this doesn't remotely fit the prompt, but it's all I've got for this day and it's already 3 hours late. 
> 
> I am really happy with this fic, even if it isn't prompt fitting.

Shaw had accepted there were certain ‘quirks’ with Nathanos. 

There were days when Nathanos was just like any other person on Azeroth, when he’d sit and talk and laugh, surprising Mathias with his wit and intellect. Often those days came with Nathanos allowing himself to feel sentimental and initiating some display of affection, usually something small like a kiss but occasionally larger like cooking a meal so Mathias had a warm meal when he returned home from work. 

More often Nathanos closed himself off, defensive and snappish towards any little thing. They weren’t the worst days and almost always followed a day where he’d shown some ‘weakness’ the day before. 

While Mathias had never forgotten that Nathanos was a tactician and a strategist, there were days where Nathanos truly showed what a genius he was. Sitting around the kitchen table picking apart SI:7 mission plans and correcting small flaws with a simple idea. Twice he’d stood in front of King Anduin and outright told him his plans would cost too many human lives to be considered successful. Mathias stood in the shadows and suppressed a smile, for a man who ‘didn’t care’ Nathanos was unexpectedly dedicated to saving lives.

Most days, Nathanos was just a stronger facet of himself, still ultimately himself but leaning heavier into one part of his personality. Certain parts remained consistent, the sarcasm, the dry wit and liberal use of insults as affection. Other parts came and went like night turning into day, the defensiveness, the ‘weaknesses’ he fought so hard to pretend he didn’t have, affections and small shows of love. Living with Nathanos was like a roulette wheel, never the same result two days running. 

Then there were days like today, where Nathanos was so alien to his own being. Where any company was bad company, including his own. 

Mathias ached to help, but any action he took was met with wordless growls and snarls as Nathanos sank deeper into the corner of the room. He reminded Mathias of a caged lion - although he was certain Nathanos wouldn’t find that remotely funny - a wild predator people stupidly thought was tamed. 

Shaw leaned against the door frame and quietly regarded Nathanos, the room was dark, the only light coming from the unnatural red glow of death-light eyes. “Do you want me to get you anything?” 

Nathanos shook his head. 

“Can I do anything to help?”

Another shake of his head and the red glow disappeared as Nathanos closed his eyes. 

Shaw could feel Nathanos’ pain like a physical presence in the room, all consuming and burning hot. Like an unwelcome guest it invaded the space and made itself at home. 

“Can I join you at least?”

Nathanos didn’t reply so Mathias entered the room and sat against the opposite wall. From his new perspective he could see Nathanos’ right hand splayed over the armour of his stomach and the death wound underneath. Every line on Nathanos’ face was etched with pain Shaw couldn’t begin to understand. 

“Does it hurt?”

Nathanos flicked Mathias a glare that answered the question as a solid yes. “Must you come in and start asking questions?” 

“That’s what people do when they’re worried, Nathanos. They ask questions and try to help, I don’t know how to help so I’m asking you.” 

“Why do you even care?” Nathanos spat back, “a year ago you’d have killed me any chance you had.” 

“A year ago you were also trying to kill me.” 

Nathanos dragged his knees up to his chest to hide his hands. A year ago he’d still been loyal to Sylvanas, doing everything asked of him with no questions or hesitation. “I wish you had.”

“What?” Shaw barked in shock, “why?”

“You won’t understand even if I try to explain it so why bother?”

Shaw inched closer, “try me. It’s good to talk.” 

“Yes, because you’re a paragon of mental health here,” Nathanos deadpanned, “you’re exactly the same as me, you suffer in silence and stitch yourself up hoping no one noticed your slip. Don’t give me your ‘it’s good to talk’ when you don’t show the same courtesy.” 

“Would you like me to talk? I always assumed that was the last thing you wanted, that you’d complain and say it was irritating whining with no purpose.” 

“It is,” Nathanos replied, but the venom had gone from his tone, replaced with exhaustion, “but so is mine. What will talking accomplish? You can’t go back and change the past, you can’t stop her or help me.” 

Shaw sighed softly, “you’re right, I can’t, but it would help me understand.” 

“What’s to understand? You know what she did, you know what I’ve done. I’m not a good person, Hell, I wasn’t even a good person when I was alive.” 

Shaw frowned, “why do you always separate your life from your undeath? You’re the same person.”

Nathanos laughed a cold, bitter noise, “no, Shaw, I am not. That was a different person, an asshole for sure, but nicer than now. That Nathanos would have died - DID die - to try and save Stephon, that’s why I went back to the Stead, to get Stephon somewhere safe. Who I am now, I watched him die, I looked at him and felt nothing.” 

“Except you do now, you feel the remorse.” 

Nathanos narrowed his eyes at Mathias, “Thank you Doctor Shaw, do I get a lolly on the way out?” 

Shaw’s moustache quirked up in the briefest of smiles. If he achieved nothing else that night, Nathanos was out of his own head and had found his sarcasm again. “Is that what has had you so upset?”

“I’m not _upset_ ,” a lie but Shaw didn’t question him on it. “Do you know the first things to go when you die? It’s your emotions, or rather, it’s the _good_ emotions. I don’t remember what _love_ feels like, I don’t remember being _happy_ or _content_. I don’t remember the joy of _doing something I enjoyed_. What I do have is anger and hate.” 

Nathanos paused from his rant to run a hand through his hair in a futile effort to compose himself. “I remember how furious I was when Stephon left the sheep pen open when he was little and we lost our entire flock to wolves. When I sent him into the city to buy supplies and he came back with nothing but a flyer for a Hallows End festival and a bag of candy. I remember all the times I was angry at him, but not the times I was proud or happy. I know I was _proud_ of him, so proud, but I don’t remember it.”

He looked at Shaw and Shaw could tell the unhealed wound from Ramstein was hardly the only wound still open. Nathanos closed his eyes again, too deep in his emotions to care that he’d regret it later, “I remember fear so strong I can still taste it. I remember the agony of being killed and the _blinding_ pain of being disemboweled. I remember staring at the sky as I died and coming to the realisation that I would probably be raised as a mindless ghoul. Those feelings are so strong that they make me feel dizzy.” 

“I’m sorry, Nathanos.” 

“Save your pity for someone who cares for it,” Nathanos spat back, “I don’t need it. Everything I just told you can be worked out by anyone with half a brain, it doesn’t take a genius to realise the undead are suffering.” 

“All undead or just you?” Shaw asked. 

“All of us, Shaw! Imagine being in your own body but your body and soul are disconnected. My body isn’t even my own any more, it’s Stephon’s! I have to live IN the reminder of my worst regret. He didn’t even die so I could live, he died so I was more physically appealing to Sylvanas, so I could _serve_ her better, get it? Even you are getting the benefits of that! I hardly think you’d be so willing to bed me if I looked like I did before, with half my face rotted off and no skin on my joints.” 

Shaw couldn’t deny that, even at the start of their ‘relationship’ it had taken him some time to come to terms with the fact he was technically sleeping with a corpse. 

“Do you know the forsaken don’t touch?” Nathanos said after a few minutes of silence.

“No?” Although now that he was thinking about it he couldn’t remember ever seeing a Forsaken who wasn’t standing back from the group. 

“It hurts. There’s a disjoint between soul and body, that makes everything feel...off. It’s not a physical pain like cutting yourself, it’s deeper than that, like...like when you get pins and needles in your hand and you move your fingers to get the blood flow back. Undercity was fine, everyone kept their distance, but Stormwind is awful. I walk the streets and people walk into each other, I’m constantly being knocked against and elbowed. Even with you, you’re so...touchy.” 

“Oh...I’m sorry, I’ll stop, I didn’t realise I was doing it.” 

Nathanos shook his head, “no, you don’t get what I’m saying.”

Shaw inched closer again and Nathanos rolled his eyes, “come here, idiot. I’d expect a rogue to me more sneaky about moving than you are.”

“I wasn’t trying to be sneaky,” Shaw argued and moved into the empty space next to Nathanos where he could press their thighs together. “In my defense though, I’m not entirely sure you know what you’re saying.” 

“I don’t,” Nathanos agreed, “we have words in gutterspeak that you don’t have in your language. Words that express things only undead understand. In the simplest of terms, it’s like being overstimulated with no escape, it’s too noisy, too ‘alive’, too...bright.”

“Can I help in any way?”  
Nathanos shook his head, “no. It’s not something that can be fixed, it’s something that just is. Whenever you’ve done something I can’t take, I’ve told you and you’ve stopped. That’s more than _she_ ever did.” 

“She deliberately hurt you?”

“You’ve seen my death wound, how it isn’t healed. That’s her doing, to ‘remind’ me, although I’m not sure of what. She would play with it, slide her fingers into it and tell me how I ruined ‘her’ property. I never saw it back then, it was normal to me that I belonged to her.” 

Shaw shook his head, “you don’t belong to her.” 

“No,” Nathanos agreed, “now I belong to you. Although I will say you’re far nicer than she ever was.” 

“You don’t belong to me, you’re a free man.” 

“Say what you want, Shaw, but you’ve done more damage to me than she ever did.” 

“How?” Shaw demanded, feeling the cold coil of sickness in his stomach. He’d never wanted this and never imagined it came off that way. 

“You’re a good person, an asshole for sure, but you’re full of those disgusting soft emotions. The empathy and love and desire. You gave me a sense of self worth like it was a gift and not a curse. You do nice things for me just because you want to and not because you get something in return. You don’t deal in debts to repay, you just...do things because they make you happy. You don’t get it through your thick skull that I don’t feel anything good in return.” 

Shaw scoffed loudly, “yes you do, you don’t think you do but it’s there, simmering under the surface like it wants to break free. Your problem is you see that as a weakness you need to squash, but there are days when it gets to sneak out and you smile when I say something you like or you want to touch me when I wake up.” 

“You look ridiculous in the morning, hair all over the place, beard scruffy as hell. It’s ad…”

Shaw grinned, “you were going to say adorable. Say it, say I’m adorable.” 

Nathanos huffed. “Abhorrent. I was going to say abhorrent.”

“You were not,” Shaw argued and moved to straddle Nathanos’ lap, “you think I’m attractive.” 

“You’re revolting. You’re just slightly less revolting than the rest of the humans in Stormwind.” Nathanos replied exasperatedly as he cupped Shaw’s buttocks and dragged him closer. 

“I’m so revolting that you wanted to date me?”

“Date you? Shaw, I wanted to fuck you, you decided the rest.” 

Shaw tilted his head to the side, “you’re free to leave you know. I’m not demanding you stay here to be my boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend? Are we twelve? What grown man says ‘this is my boyfriend’?”

“Lover? Partner? What would you prefer?” 

“Give me a second would you, I wasn’t aware we were dating to start with.” 

Shaw looked stricken, “how can you not be aware? You practically live in my house, you made this your home, we go out to do things together.”

“I figured I was just here as the occasional stress relief. I wasn’t aware you wanted more than that.” 

Shaw dragged his hands down his face in disbelief, “are you kidding me, Nathanos?!” 

Nathanos tried to keep a straight face but ended up breaking into peals of laughter, “your face, Shaw.” 

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” 

Nathanos growled and flipped them, pinning Shaw to the floor. “Next time you call me your boyfriend I’ll drag you over my knee and give you a proper spanking.” 

Shaw grinned evilly and dragged Nathanos down to kiss him, “best boyfriend ever.”


	11. Edwin/Shaw - Ignoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw just wants to work, Edwin has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this kink has an actual name, it probably does. 
> 
> I'm trying desperately to catch up on my missing days before I fall too far behind. So this one is kind of short, which I'm sad about because I really love this kink.

A chill breeze woke Edwin, blowing in through the open window and rustling the curtains, it was still dark outside and far too early to be awake. Edwin pulled the blankets up higher and rolled onto his side to snuggle into the warmth of Mathias but found the bed empty. 

Too early for anyone to be awake except Mathias apparently. 

Edwin huffed and threw the covers off with a dramatic sigh. So much for waking up curled around his boyfriend two mornings in a row. It was a rare treat when it happened and Edwin was determined to find Mathias and drag him back into bed for a repeat. 

The floorboards were cold under his feet as he padded into the kitchen in nothing but his boxer shorts. Soft lantern light barely reached the doorway, but engulfed the Mathias in a warm red glow. If Mathias heard his boyfriend approach he didn’t acknowledge him, too wrapped up in the detailed maps and reports scattered over the table. 

“Red,” Edwin grumbled, “it’s too early, come back to bed.” 

Mathias just shook his head and opened up another report to cross reference. “I need to get this done. You know what Pathonia is like.” 

Edwin yawned and scrubbed at his eyes with his fingers, “do it in the morning.” 

“Ed, please, just let me work. You’re distracting me.” 

“I’ll distract you alright,” Edwin closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Mathias’ waist. Pressed so close he could feel the end of the plug against his dick and reached down to press on the end forcing it deeper. 

Shaw hissed an irritated, “are you serious? Fine, just don’t jostle me too much.” 

Edwin pressed a kiss between Mathias’ shoulder blades and wondered what Pathonia would think if she knew Mathias was working in nothing but his boxer shorts and a buttplug. It would make for an interesting conversation if nothing else. 

Edwin pushed Mathias’ boxers down to catch under his buttocks and spread his ass cheeks to see the silver plug. The rod connecting the plug to the stopper looked slim, but Edwin knew just how big it was inside. Looping two fingers under the stopper securely, Edwin plugged and watched in awe as Mathias stretched more and more around the tapered plug. 

Irritatingly, Mathias never made a sound or acknowledged Edwin was even there as he mumbled to himself about having seen a certain bit of information before and flicked through a few reports to find it. Finally the plug popped free, Edwin set it down on the chair and pulled his own dick out of his pants, already hard just from watching how much Mathias could stretch. 

A few rough strokes were all he needed to line up and easily press into his boyfriend, his way already stretched and well oiled there was no resistance. 

“Red, you always fee-” 

“Shh,” Mathias growled, “I said let me work.” 

Edwin huffed and took that as a challenge to make Mathias stop working and pay him some attention. He set the pace just how Mathias liked it, hard enough to hear the slap of flesh but slow enough to feel every pull over his prostate. 

Mathias still talked quietly to himself and wrote notes on a blank sheet of paper as he picked between reports. Edwin didn’t try any harder and kept up the pace he’d set, relying on the long game to get Mathias interested in what he was doing. Not that it was ever an easy task to distract Mathias when his mind was set to focus. 

Edwin pressed kissed between Mathias’ shoulder blades that was shrugged off with an irritated growl of his name. Edwin gripped Mathias’ slim hips and roughly thrust forward, sending his loved stumbling forward into the table. 

There would be bruises in the morning and Edwin grinned to himself. 

If Mathias was so determined not to react, Edwin couldn’t help but fuck him harder and faster. His thrusts were brutal, but still dragging no moans or gasps from his lover who took the whole thing like it wasn’t happening at all, despite his hand cock being driven into the hard edge of the table in a way that couldn’t be pleasant. 

With the pace set so fast, Edwin’s orgasm crept up on him quickly. Not helped at all by the way Mathias had decided to help him by squeezing his dick every time he pulled back. As good as it felt, Edwin was feeling put out in knowing Mathias was only helping so he’d finish faster. 

In retaliation, Edwin’s grip tightened on Mathias’ hips, fingers digging into the aged bruises left a few nights ago. Mathias grit his teeth and didn’t respond, he’d stopped reading a few minutes back when the words blurred across the page and he caught himself reading the same sentence over and over. 

Mathias did a sharp intake of breath when he felt sharp teeth bite cruelly into his shoulder, leaving a possessive mark as Edwin liked to do. 

Edwin came with a low growl and pressed as deep as he could into Mathias to fill him with his release. His hips jerking of their own accord as he rode out the buzzing afterglow until it grew too painful and oversensitive. Grabbing the plug off the chair, Edwin pulled out and slowly slipped the plug back into place to keep his cum locked inside him. 

Mathias hissed as the plug opened him wide, finally looking up from the papers as the stretch reached almost painful. Matthias grit his teeth as the plug forced him up onto his tiptoes, his knuckles white with his death-grip on the table’s edge. Finally the thickest part slipped in and Mathias gasped as the heavy weight settled inside him. 

Edwin leaned in to kiss the back of Mathias’ neck and reached around to where he’d swear he could feel the toy’s bulge. “Come back to bed when you’re done, it’s cold without you.” 

Mathias nodded, waiting until Edwin was gone before toeing the chair over and gingerly sitting down. His cock was still rock hard, but Mathias ignored it for now, work first and if Edwin was still asleep when he finished, THEN he’d treat himself.


	12. Flynn/Tandred - Role play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn calls himself a legitimate Captain and Tandred is demoted to pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am falling behind so obviously what I need to do is write a 4000 word fill. Makes sense. 
> 
> I'm actually super SUPER happy with this fill with even though it made me fall waaay behind, it's worth it.

The first thing Flynn noticed was that the coat wasn’t as warm as he’d thought, the material was thinner than his own beloved coat and there was very little in the way of thick, warm lining. The second thing was that It was too long in the sleeves for him and although he always assumed both him and Tandred were roughly the same size, the coat was loose around his chest and over the shoulders. 

Flynn looked at himself in the mirror, turning to each side and to the back as he fully checked himself out. He had to give Tandred credit for taste, the coat was tailored perfectly, pulling in at the waist and tapering out at the hips to where the material wouldn’t drip water into his boots. It looked good on Flynn, although something wasn’t quite right. 

Something was missing. 

Or more correctly, something wasn’t. 

Flynn slipped the coat off and pulled his shirt over his head, kicking it into a corner before pulling the coat back on over his naked chest. Perfect, his dark chest hair was now framed in Proudmoore blue and gold. 

NOW something was missing. 

Flynn turned and scanned the room for the tricorn hat. He found it hanging up where it was supposed to be on the hook by the door, it wasn’t the first place he checked, but then his own belongings were never in their rightful place.

He took the hat back to the mirror and set it on his head at a jaunty angle. He looked surprisingly good in Proudmoore colours, not that he’d ever admit to that. It was strange to think that if his life had started a little differently then he never would have become a pirate and might have actually gone to the Academy, ultimately ending up wearing one of these coats for real. 

One more check in the mirror to make sure he looked as good as he thought and Flynn turned to head to Tandred’s desk. The Captain’s cabin was tidier than his own which existed in a perpetual state of organised chaos. Tandred lived for order, with everything neatly stacked and organised in piles of urgency. Flynn kicked a stack of scrolls out of his way and leaned back in the Captain’s chair, crossing his feet on the corner of the desk to wait for Tandred. 

He only waited for a few minutes before he heard Tandred giving orders to his crew outside the door. The second the door opened and Tandred stepped inside, Flynn’s game started.

“So the Dread-pirate Blondbeard finally decides to grace me with his presence,” Flynn purred, preening under Tandred’s look. 

“What?” Tandred looked Flynn up and down quizzically, “what are you doing in my chair and in my clothes?”

“No, no,” Flynn stood and preened under Tandred’s look, “MY chair and my clothes. You’re not starting a mutiny on my ship, dirty pirate.”

“Oh so that’s the game is it?” Tandred laughed and spent a minute not paying attention to Flynn while he placed the maps and charts away on the correct shelves. 

“Excuse me, Dread-pirate Blondbeard, get your dirty, pilfering hands off of my stuff,” Flynn huffed as he leaned on the desk and watched the blatant lack of attention on himself. 

“My apologies...Captain?” Tandred said when he’d finished and was finally paying attention where Flynn wanted it.

“Aye, Captain’ll do for a dirty seadog like yourself. Little show of respect is nice.” 

Tandred sauntered over to Flynn in his best ‘cocky Flynn’ impersonation, swaying his hips all the way. “A show of respect hm? Don’t think you’re close to deserving that. This Dread-pirate only gives respect to those who earn it.” 

“Well yeah, that’s how being a ship captain works, Love.” Flynn grabbed a long metal ruler off the table and poked it into Tandred’s chest, “that’s close enough, Mate.”

Tandred couldn’t hide the laugh and gestured to Flynn’s chest with his chin, “nice chest hair, always heard the Captain of this ship had a thick chest of it.” 

“I see that my reputation precedes me,” Flynn replied airily. 

“Can I touch it?” 

“Touch my chest hair? No, absolutely not.” Flynn moved the ruler from Tandred’s chest to point at the door. “This should be a private meeting don’t you think? Lock it.” 

Tandred stepped back and made a show of locking the door and pulling the blinds down over the windowed portion. Leaning on the door, arms crossed over his chest, he could finally appreciate how good Flynn looked in his coat and hat. “Bold of you to lock yourself in a room with the Dread-pirate Blondbeard. You do know of my reputation I assume?” 

“Of course, even mainlanders know of you. I am sure we can come to a parley and that you’ll find my terms to your liking.” 

“I doubt it, I am rich, successful and handsome. What could you possibly offer me?”

Flynn snorted a laugh and side-eyed his boyfriend, “handsome?”

“You don’t think I’m ruggedly handsome? Shame, I thought you were cute. Like an ugly stray kitten in need of a little cream.” 

“You’re not taking this very seriously, Blondbeard.” Flynn pouted. 

“My apologies,” Tandred replied, clearing his throat and putting a mock serious face on. “What terms do you propose?”

“You’re going to get on your knees and suck me off.” 

“Captain, that’s not how a parley works. ‘Suck me off’ isn’t a negotiation, it’s an order. You can’t parley on an order.” 

Flynn huffed, “you’re my prisoner, you do what you’re told.” 

“I’m your prisoner now? But I just walked in as a free man you wanted to talk with.” 

Flynn groaned, “Tand, why do you have to make sexy things so unsexy? If I wanted unsexy talk I’d go and listen to Cyrus telling me about the good old days and how things were so much better back then.” 

“Sorry,” Tandred lied through a smile, “I’m just trying to get into character.” 

“No you aren’t, you just like to ruin fun. Proudmoore’s no fun allowed.”

“Thought I was Dread-pirate Blondbeard today?” 

Flynn slapped the ruler into the palm of his hand and groaned, “can we play or are you going to be an ass all night?”

Tandred scratched at his beard while he pretended to think about the options. “I’ve never heard you complain about having my ass all night.”

“Nope,” Flynn huffed, “you’ve ruined it now. I don’t want your ass.”

“No, I thought you wanted to fuck my throat today.”

Flynn pouted, the expression ridiculous on him. “You always have to ruin the fun, this is why we can’t have spontaneous sex. You need everything in writing and time booked into your calendar if I suggest anything fun.”

“Ok. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tandred laughed and Flynn was annoyed he couldn’t stay mad despite wanting to. 

“Prove it.”

Tandred cleared his throat and fought off the urge to laugh uncontrollably. With a finger to the chest he pushed Flynn back to the bed. “You go down so easily, Captain, I would have expected more from a man with a reputation such as yours.” 

Flynn hummed and grunted when his calves met the edge of the bed frame, “I am only allowing you to think you have the upper hand, you’re still going to get on your knees to service me like the street dog you are.” 

“Excuse you, I have a ship, I’m a seadog.” 

“No complaints about the rest of that sentence then?” Flynn purred and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs wide enough to accommodate Tandred’s shoulders, “you’ve got a talented mouth, lets see you put it to good use.”

“Yes, Captain,” Tandred replied and dropped to his knees, not yet touching Flynn, “of course I have no complaints, I’ve only boarded your ship to see if it’s true your dick is stronger than the call of a siren.” 

Flynn snorted and unbuttoned the coat, pushing it off his thighs so Tandred could watch him squeeze and stroke the thick length that showed easily through the soft material of his pants. 

Tandred thought it was more erotic like this than when he had Flynn completely naked and tied to the headboard. Granted he knew exactly what Flynn’s cock looked like and even felt like, but there was something sexier about only seeing the fat bulge of taut cloth that really got him going. 

Flynn yelped as Tandred slapped his hand away a little too roughly, “hungry for a good throat fuck are you?” 

“Maybe,” Tandred admitted as he leaned forward and sucked on the head through the material. With the protective layer, he didn’t feel bad using his teeth to bite and scrape in a way that had Flynn hissing and moaning for more. 

Tanned hands tangled in blond hair, holding Tandred’s mouth close as he rolled his hips up for more friction. “So the rumours are true, you do have a nasty little mouth on you.” 

Tandred looked up through dark lashes and grinned as he worked his thumb in small circles over the wet patch he’d left. “The worst.” 

“Sit back, tongue out.” 

Tandred cocked an eyebrow at Flynn but obeyed, resting his hands on his thighs as he opened his mouth wide and poked his tongue out as far as he could. His head was forced back by Flynn’s fingers under his chin, the angle uncomfortably pleasant. 

“Don’t bite me or I’ll have you off my ship in chains.” Tandred had no intention of biting, but couldn’t resist a nip as Flynn’s fingers explored his mouth, thumbing over his teeth and lips as middle and index fingers pressed deep down into his throat in search of a gag reflex that didn’t exist. 

Flynn’s fingers tasted of salt and rum as they brushed along Tandred’s tongue, slowly fucking his throat until Flynn had made his customary mess. Unable to swallow, Tandred dribbled down his chin, the first time it had happened he’d felt embarrassed, but after the third or fourth time he let it happen just to please Flynn. The man was nothing if not eager for the biggest mess he could create.

“Don’t move,” Flynn ordered, “I’ve got a present for you.” 

Flynn’s hand tangled into Tandred’s hair again and the other fumbled with his belt, shoving his pants down just enough to pull his cock free and repeatedly slap the head against Tandred’s tongue. “Do you like my gift?”

Tandred took the cue and relaxed his position, flexing the ache out of his neck and jaw. “I don’t know yet, I’ll let you know after I’ve tried it.” He wiped his face off on his sleeve, glad to feel dry again, not that it would last long. 

“Then come and get it,” Flynn said as he sat on the edge of the bed again, his cock on show between the blue and gold panels of Tandred’s coat. “Remember the rules?”

How could he forget when Flynn asked him every time. It brought a smile to his face regardless of how many times he had to answer it, to know how much Flynn loved him and talked a big game but still cared for his comfort. To answer the question he placed his hand over Flynn’s thigh and tapped twice, confirming the signal to stop. 

“Good boy,” Flynn purred, “now come close and let this Captain fuck that pretty throat of yours.” 

Tandred obeyed the order hungrily, the floorboards painful against his knees as he shuffled forward enough to take Flynn into his mouth and suck on the tip. Flynn sighed softly above him as he lovingly pet his boyfriend’s face and moved the hair out of his eyes. Flynn had always been a touchy person, taking every opportunity to touch his friends in any way he could, but something about Tandred’s blowjobs always made him feel sentimental and loving. That had always amused Tandred, hearing Flynn’s full unfiltered inner monologue spill out to tell him how pretty he was and how wonderful he was while he was petted and stroked and held. 

Flynn’s dominating mood was a nice change, usually he went with the flow and was happy for Tandred to take the lead and decide what they were doing. Although when the mood struck, Flynn could channel a dominant side that always had Tandred seeing stars.

Pulling Tandred close, Flynn slowly slid the fat length down the welcoming throat that swallowed hard around him. Tandred soon found himself nose deep in neatly trimmed pubes with soft balls pressed against his chin, he swallowed hard and made himself as comfortable as possible with the constricted breathing.

Flynn’s free hand traced Tandred’s lips, stretched wide around his dick, and down his throat to feel the bulge, “you’re amazing, Tand.”

Tandred made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a moan. Anyone who said Flynn wasn’t sentimental didn’t know him at all.

Flynn lightly bucked his hips, rolling his head back with a pleased moan at the hot, wet drag of tongue over his sensitive dick. The harder Tandred swallowed the better it felt, it took all his willpower not to accidentally jerk his hips and stab his boyfriend in the throat.

Eyes watering and unable to breathe around the length deep down his throat, Tandred relaxed despite his body's protest. He had faith in Flynn not to suffocate him or do him any lasting damage, although even now choking on dick he could think of worse ways to go. 

Flynn wrapped his hands in Tandred’s hair, as much to keep him pinned down as it was to pull him away. “Look at you,” he moaned breathily, “always so hungry for a nice big dick all the way down your throat. What would Boralus say if they knew how eager you were to choke on a pirate’s cock?” 

Tandred moaned, the vibrations sending Flynn into a pleasured shiver. If he could have spoken then he’d have reminded Flynn he wasn’t a pirate any more, not that Flynn would have cared for that, the man did still like to claim that bit of infamy. 

“Tidemother’s tits, Tand,” Flynn said breathily, “all it takes to get you off is a dick and calling you a slut huh?”

Tandred shifted uncomfortably as Flynn moved his booted foot to press uncomfortably hard against his straining dick. Still confined by his trousers the friction of the boot was just on the right side of painful. 

Gasping for air when Flynn wrenched him back, Tandred looked a mess, eyes red and watering, lips puffy and wet with drool. Flynn had never seen him look so attractive. 

Flynn pressed more weight against Tandred’s dick, watching as Tandred was torn between pressing into the boot or calling for a stop. “Are you going to cum like this? With me stepping on your dick and watching you choke on mine?” 

“Yes,” Tandred replied in a needy groan, “please.” Light, he’d never had anyone step on his dick before and came to the uncomfortable realisation this might be a kink that needed more exploring. 

“Deep breath then, Love. Lets see what you can really take”

Tandred breathed in and slowly out as Flynn eased himself back inside. “Good boy, stay like that for me.” His first few thrusts were shallow, barely pulling out while Tandred accustomed himself to the intrusion but quickly sped up until Flynn was fucking his throat. 

Breathing was hard, short sharp breaths between thrusts that had stars dancing over his vision as his body struggled for oxygen. Flynn watched him carefully but didn’t slow or stop, Tandred still had their safety signal and wasn’t showing any signs of distress. Rather the opposite, he loved the constricted breathing and power being wielded over him. 

“Can’t believe how good your mouth is, Tand. Best kept secret on Kul Tiras.” Flynn babbled as he pulled back to let Tandred take a few gulping breaths. “You look absolutely wrecked and it suits you.”

Tandred panted heavily, face red and wet with tears that Flynn smeared over his cheeks with a gentle touch of his thumb. Tandred bucked against his boot impatiently, “please, Flynn.”

“Please what? Do you want to choke some more?”

Tandred nodded and obediently opened his mouth without asking. 

“Shit, Tand. I wish you could see yourself right now, it’s practically sinful how good you look.” 

Tandred closed his eyes and moaned as Flynn pressed inside, the grip on his hair tight enough to hurt as he was roughly forced down. He choked and tried to pull back but Flynn kept him pinned down, demanding he take it. 

After counting to ten, Flynn pulled Tandred off and allowed him a few gulping breaths before forcing him down again and holding him there for twelve seconds this time. 

Tandred had never been so hard in his life. His fingers flexed against Flynn’s thigh but he didn’t call for a stop. After the twelve, Flynn pulled him back again and stroked his face while Tandred coughed and tried to catch his breath. 

“Can you do longer?” Flynn asked.

Tandred nodded so Flynn roughly pulled him down again and this time didn’t relax his hold, keeping Tandred’s face pressed into his stomach. Tandred swallowed desperately, making small wheezing noises as he struggled for air. Flynn let him up at twenty-two counts. 

Tandred’s lungs burned, his throat aching with the desperate gulps of breath. 

“More?”

“Longer,” Tandred rasped, “I’ll tap out.”

Flynn sounded anxious, “are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Tandred nodded, “I’m sure.” 

Tandred leaned forward, holding Flynn’s boot in place with two hands so he could desperately rut against it. He was so close, his body vibrating with the need, or perhaps the lack of oxygen but it didn’t matter either way. All he knew was that he wanted more. 

Flynn pulled him in again, this time counting but not for a stop but just to time it. Tandred swallowed desperately around him as he rolled his hips against the boot. Flynn pressed more weight into his toes, crushing Tandred’s dick underneath and feeling the moan of pleasure vibrate up his dick. At twenty-five, Flynn was worried, but Tandred was still moaning and hadn’t tapped out. 

It was a sight Flynn seared into his memory, at thirty-four, Tandred choked a sob of a moan and convulsed as he came. Eyes clenched shut as he bucked hard against the boot and thankfully didn’t bite down. 

Flynn pulled him back, Tandred’s eyes bleary and unfocused but sated like he’d never been before. “Good, Love?”

“Amazing,” Tandred rasped out between wet sounding breaths, “we’re doing that again.”

“Not right now we’re not, pretty sure I’d be hung if you died on my cock” Flynn stroked himself quickly, the slide made all the easier by how wet Tandred had left him. “Tand, Love, lemme cum on your tongue.” 

Tandred swallowed hard a few times before opening his mouth for him and letting his tongue loll out. 

“Yeah, love, just like that. Gonna swallow for me?” 

Tandred nodded and managed to say ‘always’ through his abused throat. 

“Good boy,” Flynn purred and pressed the tip to Tandred’s tongue as he stroked himself.

Tandred nodded and rutted hard against the boot, everything felt wet and sticky but it wasn’t enough and he needed more. The afterglow burned hot inside him, keeping him on edge and promising that this night wasn’t over yet. He hadn’t felt so needy and horny in a long time and Flynn wouldn’t complain if there was a follow up round later. 

Flynn jerked himself faster, thrusting into his palm. The sight of Tandred on his knees, a wet patch in his trousers, mouth open like a wet dream, hair mused and face used, was all Flynn needed to push him over the edge. He came hard, spilling himself over Tandred’s tongue with a choked cry of pleasure. 

Tandred kept his mouth open, letting the cum roll down his tongue for Flynn to watch. When he finally swallowed, Flynn made a wanton little noise of need. “Fuck, Tand, that was hot.”

“That was fucking amazing,” Tandred agreed and offered his hand out, “help me up so I can get changed and clean. This feels disgusting.” 

Flynn hauled Tandred to his feet and stood close while Tandred swayed on legs made of jelly. “Sit down on the bed, I’ll get you sorted out.” 

Tandred sat down heavily on the edge and tried to help Flynn take care of him, getting him undressed and cleaned up until he was comfortable. Flynn completed the task with a gentle hand and tucked Tandred into the covers, “are you feeling ok?”

Tandred nodded, still looking a little out of it, “yeah, I needed that I think. I feel great, a bit sore but it’s nice.” 

Flynn kicked off his boots and hung the coat and hat back by the door where they belonged. “You really did look amazing tonight.” 

Tandred chuckled and pulled Flynn into bed with him, rolling onto his side to use Flynn’s warm chest as a pillow. “My coat makes you bossy.” 

“I like it,” Flynn replied and wrapped Tandred in a hug, kissing his hair, “something about it feels…”

“Commanding?”

Flynn nodded, “yeah, it feels like I can make orders and people have to listen.” 

“It’s a Captain’s coat with Captain medals, people are supposed to notice it and respect the power.” 

“It’s nice. I never expected the night to end this way, I thought we’d just mess around and then you’d fuck me over your desk.” 

“Not after last time when you knocked all my work off,” Tandred laughed, “that said, you look really good in it, do you want one?”

Flynn scoffed and pet Tandred’s hair, carefully combing the knots out with his fingers, “absolutely not, I love my coat.” 

Tandred melted under the touch and burrowed his face into Flynn’s chest hair, “I’ll get you one anyway if it means a repeat of this.” 

“Nah, next time you can wear mine and take the captain hostage.” 

“You’ll let me wear your coat?”

Flynn made a thoughtful sound, “I’ll think about it.” 

Tandred laughed, that was a ‘no’ then.


	13. Nathanos/Shaw - Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos is a san'layn and Mathias is his favourite snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a whole long fic planned out based on this fill. It's already mostly plotted out so as soon as Kinktober is over I'll be writing that. There's also a couple more fics in this AU to come for kinktober.
> 
> Are san'layn like regular vampires? They are now.

The bright full moon sat heavy in the cloudless sky, surrounded by all the constellations Shaw couldn’t name. He knew the major ones, the ones children learnt at age five from picture books and old wive’s tales. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t a valuable skill set in his profession, at no point would he ever need to know more than the North Star so he could vaguely orient himself in the right direction if on the off chance he lost every other tool at his disposal. 

What was a valuable tool was knowing when he was being followed, and he was certainly being followed, not that his stalker was making much of an attempt to hide it. 

There were no street lights in Oldtown but the silvery light of the moon was bright enough to see every cobble of the street. Around him the world was silent, Stormwind’s citizens asleep in their beds while people like Shaw worked through the night to keep them safe. 

Shaw turned down a side alley between two double story houses and moved into the darkest corner, blades at the ready for his would-be assassin. Likely they would know it was a trap and adjust their strategy but there was always a chance they were cocky and would assume Shaw had made a mistake. 

Mistakes didn’t keep people alive for as long as he had been. 

“I was wondering when you’d finally notice me,” said a voice that seemed to come from every shadow in the alley, cold and tight around Shaw’s lungs. 

Shaw instantly relaxed, his heart racing from both the adrenaline and his excitement of seeing his lover for the first time in months. “Nathanos!” 

He was met with a form that bled out of the shadows, its eyes like burning coals in the dark. 

“It would be far easier if you’d just leave me a note somewhere that you wanted to meet instead of stalking me halfway across Stormwind.” 

“Easier,” Nathanos agreed, grinning around teeth too sharp to be human, “but much less enjoyable.” 

And so it started again, their constant game of hunter and prey. 

Nathanos stepped forward, closing the distance between them and backing Shaw against the wall. Shaw went easily. “You submit so fast these days, perhaps you missed me after all. I know you missed this,” he pressed in against Shaw and wedged his thigh between the human’s, “already hard for me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re already aware I missed this.” Sandwiched between the solid stone of the building and Nathanos’ strong chest, Shaw could go nowhere and gladly ground his hips forward bringing friction to his suddenly very neglected cock. 

“Stupid human,” Nathanos muttered, “only you wouldn’t run when faced with a San’layn.” 

Shaw grinned as Nathanos pressed two fingers under his chin and forced his head back, exposing the pale column of his neck. Rather than go straight for the bite, Nathanos scented him slowly and pressed his own hips forward. The smell of fear had stopped coming from the human after their second meeting, instead there was the sharp scent of arousal on his skin. 

Nathanos bucked his hips with a low growl, “stupid human.” He nipped at Shaw’s neck hard enough to sting but not hard enough to break the skin. 

The second Nathanos’ fingers left his chin, Shaw surged forward and captured the San’layn’s mouth with his own. The kiss was far from gentle and Shaw could taste the blood sharp fangs had drawn from his lips. It only ramped his arousal higher as his hands threaded through the slicked back locks of Nathanos’ hair, blunt nails digging into his skull. 

Nathanos growled loudly and bit roughly at Shaw’s tongue. He hadn’t been the one to initiate kissing, that had been entirely on Shaw. He’d been content to take his pleasure and a willing meal then leave, but when Shaw so willingly offered himself who was he to refuse? Somewhere in their ten years of this game, Shaw had ceased being ‘the’ human and had become ‘his’ human. When Shaw slipped up and Nathanos finally won his prize, he’d turn his human into a San’layn and never let him leave. 

Shaw’s breathing was heavy, between the kiss and heavy weight on his chest he panted for air. Nathanos pulled back a few scant centimeters to give the human enough room to take a deep breath. 

“It’s been a while.” Shaw’s voice shook slightly as if he’d just run an entire marathon in a matter of minutes. 

Nathanos grunted, “I’ve been busy, but I’m not here to talk about my day. I believe you owe me something.” 

“Do I? How rude of me. Take a small step back, give me room to move will you?”

Nathanos obliged and took a half step back, “more to your liking?”

Shaw nodded and used the extra space to ride Nathanos’ thigh with a shuddering, ‘thanks’. 

Hands and mouths sought for contact on what little skin wasn’t covered by heavy leather armour. Their grinding was neither rhymical or coordinated, both eager to find release with each other in the short time they had together, no doubt Nathanos would be gone by morning again to hole up in somewhere safe away from the sunlight. 

Nathanos moaned into Shaw’s neck, scenting the arousal through the heartbeat hammering on his lips. He’d missed this and decided he’d been away too long. Shaw bit and nipped at his neck with blunt teeth as he murmured ‘please’ and ‘more’ through panted breaths. 

Nathanos gripped the smaller man by the buttocks and lifted, squeezing the taught globes roughly as Shaw wrapped his legs around his waist. Now wedged between the wall and Nathanos he could do nothing but accept the rough pleasure that had stars bursting between his eyes as his cock rubbed on the fabric of his confined pants. 

“I’m close,” Shaw shuddered, regretful that he couldn’t last longer. Although with Nathanos in Stormwind there would be plenty more times to make up the underwhelming first night.

“I know,” Nathanos moaned against Shaw’s lips, “you always smell so sweet like this.“

As Shaw orgasmed with a blissful cry of his lover’s name, Nathanos’ fangs found his neck, sinking through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. His mouth flooded with the taste of rich blood, much sweeter than fear ever could. He drank greedily while it came freely. He’d always been careful to not tear through the artery and truly damage Mathias beyond what a healing potion could heal. It wasn’t a full meal and the blood never flowed long enough to sate the hunger, but he couldn’t complain when this was one snack he could always return to. 

Nathanos gently lowered Shaw to the ground and pulled a small red vial from an inside pocket of his coat. Tipping the human’s head back he poured the health potion into the human’s mouth and stroked his throat until he swallowed. 

“Still with me?” He asked quietly. 

Shaw nodded slightly, vaguely processing the question as something that needed an answer. He felt Nathanos’ arms around him, holding him in a tight and safe embrace. Whether it was the bloodloss or his own wants, he could have sworn he felt the San’layn kiss the top of his head. 

“That was good,” he said with his words slurring like a drunk. 

Nathanos just chuckled, “only good? I thought I was the best you ever had.” 

Shaw weakly pulled Nathanos’ collar until he could stretch up for a kiss, tasting the coppery tang of his own blood on the cold lips.

\--------------

Shaw woke the next day in his own bed, the blazing midday sun burning his eyes. No doubt there was work for him to do back at SI:7 headquarters but he was comfortable wrapped in the cool sheets and that could wait. 

His armour was gone and replaced with a soft cotton nightshirt and slacks from his wardrobe. The chair by the window had been moved next to the bed and his armour had been neatly folded and placed on top. On the bedside table sat two more healing tonics, a pitcher a fresh water and a sandwich that propped up a note written in Nathanos’ curling script that simply said ‘eat’. 

Shaw smiled and rolled over to go back to sleep with the hope Nathanos would return at sunset to ‘check’ on him.


End file.
